Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Miley’s life had never been calm, but now it’s just ridiculous. After coming back from her summer tour with the Jonas Brothers, Miley has to face School, Relationships, paparazzi, and ex’s trying to win her back. Oh yeah, and Mandy's Back in Town.
1. This is My Life

**Move Over**** Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I_owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "Look! I'm on the front page! Don't I look so cute when I'm scared?" – Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)

**A/N: **That's right; I'm back with a vengeance! The sequel is here! I'm so excited about this, I wasn't planning on writing with so soon, but, The title just came to me and wouldn't let me forget about it!

**Chapter One: ****This Is My Life**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

As soon as Miley got home, she went straight up to her room jumped on her bed, and snuggled under her covers.

She took in a deep breath; it was good to be home!

_Briiing-Briiing_

"Hmmph!"

Miley slowly sat up and found her phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" the person on the other line asked

"Joe!" Miley said happily,

"That's My name; don't wear it out! How are ya doin' Miles? Did you get home yet?"

"I'm fine, and we literally _just _got home"

"So… Does that mean you're free Friday night?"

Miley's face turned a bright red color

"Definitely," Miley said, smiling.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30?"

"Sounds Good!"

"See you then" Joe said

"Bye"

Miley closed the cell and squealed excitedly

"What's with all the racket?" Robbie Ray Called from the living room

"Nuthin' Daddy!" Miley answered

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly sighed when she got home… She missed Trevor!

She missed his laugh, his beautiful blue eyes, his kisses… She missed _everything_! And she had only been gone for _one day!_

"Lilly," The blonde heard her mother call, "Miley's here to see you"

"Kay…" Lilly replied

"Lilly, Guess what?!" Miley said cheerfully when she reached her best friend

"What?" Lilly asked, not really interested

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miley asked, noticing Lilly's unhappiness

"Nuthin'" Lilly muttered

"Come on, Lilly, Tell me"

"No"

"Lilly!" Miley said sternly

"Fine! I miss Trevor! Okay?!" Lilly shouted

"Aww, Lils Why didn't you say so before?"

"I don't know!"

"It'll be okay, Hey why don't we go out this weekend, we can go _shopping_!" Miley suggested

"That'd be awesome! How 'bout Friday"

"_Ooo_Umm, I can't go on Friday" Miley said

"Why not?"

"I have plans…"

"With Who?" Lilly asked, shocked, "We just got back!"

"Joe…"

"_Jonas_ "

"Mm-hmm!" Miley confirmed

"That's it, I officially hate you! You have a date with Joe Jonas and _My_ boyfriend lives in another state!" Lilly said angrily

"Lilly, calm down, We'll go to the Mall on Saturday" Miley said

"Alright…" Lilly agreed reluctantly "But you better not cancel!!"

"Lilly, why would I cancel a _shopping_trip?"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley smiled as she got ready.

It was her first _r__eal _date with Joe!

They hadn't really had time to go on dates on the tour… Not to mention that once Roxie found out that there was something going on between them, she wouldn't leave Miley alone!

"Stupid bodyguard…" Miley muttered to herself.

As Miley added the finished touches, she looked at her watch: 8:05.

That meant that Joe would be there soon! …ish

As Miley went to the living room, she thought about how long it took to convince her dad to let her go…

_"But __**Daddy, **__I already said 'Yes!'" Miley protested_

_"I don't care!__" Robbie Ray said__"__You spent enough time with that boy on the tour!"_

_"Daddy, I __**really **__like him!"_

_"Miley Ray Stewart, He's __**three **__years__ older than you!"__ The girl's father said angrily_

_"So?!__ Daddy, __**please, **__I __**really**__ want to go! We won't do anything bad! I promise!"_

_Robbie Ray sighed_

_"Fine," The Father said, defeated, "But if I find out that boy tried __somethin__'-!__"_

_"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I love you so much!!!"__ Miley said as she __hugged her father_

Miley shook her head, that man could be _so stubborn_ sometimes

_Ding-Dong_

_Oh, That __Must__ be Joe! _Miley thought.

Then she looked at her watch, He was a little Early though…

Miley went and opened the door, to fine…

Jake Ryan

"J-jake!?" Miley said, surprised

"Hi, Miley" Jake said

"H-hi…"

"Umm, Can I come in?" Jake Asked, "I want to talk to you about somthing."

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Miley said nervously; this was _not _good!

The two teens went into the living room

"So… What'd you wanna talk about?" Miley asked, "Is it gunna take long? 'cuz I was gunna go out…"

"Don't Worry, Miles, This'll be quick, I promise" Jake assured her

"Okay, shoot"

"Miley, Remember when I said that I just wanted to be friends with you?" Jake asked

"Yeah…And?"

"And-"

"Miley?"

Both Jake and Miley turned to see Joe Jonas in the, open, doorway

"Joe!" Miley exclaimed

"Miley, what's going on?" Joe asked

"Umm, Jake just came over to tell me something, I'm not entirely sure what, but he's leaving now." Miley said, Pushing Jake out the door

"But, wait-!"

Jake was cut off.

"Bye" Miley said, closing the door

"Miley, why was _he_ here?"

"Didn't I just explain that?"

"Miley, I'm not sure if you know this, but, it's not exactly normal to invite your ex over when you have a date!"

"I didn't invite him!! He just showed up on my doorstep!"

"So you invite him in?!"

"He's my _friend,_ Joe! That's_ it_! I swear!"

Joe sighed

"I believe you, Miley…I just don't trust him!"

Miley smiled

"Don't worry about Jake, he's Harmless"

"You better be right"

"When am I _wrong?_"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So, how'd the date go!?" Lilly asked Miley as they looked through a rack of cute t-shirts

"I'm guessing that you feel better."

"Come on! Spill!!" Lilly demanded

"_Well, _before, the date _even started_, Jake came over" Miley said

"_Jake Ryan?!_" Lilly excliamed

"Yup, he wanted to tell me somthin'" Miley said, moving to look at some jeans

"What?! What?!" Lilly asked, following her

"_Actually_, I'm not sure," Miley admitted, "Joe showed up and I _kinda_ kicked him out…."

"Why?! What if he wanted to get back together?!"

"Jake said that he just wanted to be friends, _remember?_"

"Yes, but people change their minds, Miles!!"

"Still, That's _crazy!_"

"Fine, whatever," Lilly said pouting, "just tell me about the date."

"It was _amazing! _Joe is_ so _sweet!!"

"No fair, you get a super hot/ sweet _Jonas Brother, _and Trevor's probably cheating on me!!"

"Trevor is _not_ cheating on you, Lilly!"

"Yes he is!!"

"Lilly, calm down! He'll call you and everything'll be fine. "

"Okay…. Oo! Look at those _shoes!_"

Lilly rushed over to aforementioned shoes

"That's the spirit!" Miley said, following Lilly

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Well, what did you think?I think it's a little short. Is it?

**PS: **Spread the Word: Miley/Joe equals Moe!

**End Quote****"**If you don't get over yourself in about 3 seconds you're going to look absolutely adorable."- Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)


	2. Going Back To East Northumberlan High

**Move Over**** Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "Oh say, can you see, by the dawns early light? Through Yonder window breaks (freezes, and starts speaking) Uh... over the rampart...no...rocket's red glare. Yeah, rockets red glare. (people started throwing things at her)" – Miley Cyrus (As Hannah Montana)

**A/N: **Anna Has a new Policy (Other than speaking in the third person, that is.) I'm going to answer _all_ reviews I get for each chapter (before I update) in the next one, as incentive for you guys to _write more reviews!_ (PS: if you just ask me to update, you'll get a generic answer, sorry!!)

malfoysgirl101: Oh! I'm _really _glad that you liked the title!! I was worried that it wouldn't go over well! I'm even _happier_ that you like both stories!! (PS: You get brownie points for quoting Lilly & Mikayla!)

SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl: Thanks for reviewing!!

Boi H8er: Thanks for Reviewing!!

mayniac: Great! You can help me make the 'Moe' thing catch on!!! Robbie Ray doesn't like the fact that an eighteen year old boy is going out with his fifteen year old daughter; he has nothing personal against Joe. Yeah, you're right, Miley's _really _popular!About the Lilly hating Miley thing and then people hate Miley… I'm not gunna do that, Lilly's just upset about not being with Trevor, She'll get over it eventually (**spoiler alert!!!**) with some help (**spoiler over!!**)… And, this has nothing to do with what I was saying, (typing,) but, originally, I had this idea about Lilly staying in Kansas… Forever, but that didn't fit into the story. Also: Lola Arizona? Either, you've really thought about this, or I missed a memo… But, whatevs. PS: The Lesbian thing: EWWWW!!

suitelifelover: Yay, Moe! Yeah, I'm happy about the sequel, too! Honestly, I didn't plan on writing this until Pobody's Nerfect was finished… (And at this rate it'll never be finished…)

**Chapter Two: Going Back to East Northumberland High**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Beep-Beeep_

Miley rolled over, and tried to ignore her alarm clock

_BEEP-BEEEP_

The brunette covered her ears with her pillow

**_BEEP-BEEEP!_**

"Stupid Alarm" Miley muttered as she got up, turned of the alarm, and got ready… For school

Miley cringed at the very thought of it… especially after spending an entire summer doing nothing but being on tour with the _Jonas Brothers!_

Miley sighed, now that she had to go to school, she couldn't see Joe a lot anymore, (And when she could, some of the time she'd be Hannah, and, since _Hannah_ and Joe weren't dating…)

Miley sighed again; all she could do was hope that she didn't have Mr. Corelli for homeroom again.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley rushed to her homeroom; the bell was going to ring any minute.

As soon as she got there, she quickly sat down in one of the two empty seats (which were right next to each other.)

**_BRIIING_**

_Just in time,_ Miley thought

"Good Morning, Class," Mr. Corelli said to his homeroom class, "And welcome to the new school year!"

Then all of the sudden, Miley heard someone come into the classroom

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Jonas"

Miley froze

Did he say… _Jonas_?

"Sorry," Miley heard a familiar voice say, "I woke up late."

Miley turned around to see the person, (and confirm her suspicions)

Yup, it was Nick.

When Nick saw Miley he smiled and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Don't let it happen again. Mr. Jonas, why don't you take the empty desk next to Miley? Miley can you raise your hand, so he can see you?"

"Its okay, Sir, I know who she is." Nick said, taking his seat.

All of the girls were glaring daggers at Miley

"Nick," Miley whispered, ignoring the stares, "What are you doing here?"

"Aww, you're not happy to see me" Nick whispered back

"Nick, I'm serious!" Miley whispered

"I think it's a law that you _have_ to go to school"

"Nick!"

"What, A guy can't go to school?"

"No, that's not what I meant! It's just that I'm surprised to see you at _my_ school!"

"Let's just call it a lucky coincidence" Nick said, smiling

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly was staring at the chalkboard her new math teacher was writing on, but she wasn't really taking any of it in. She was to busy thinking of Trevor.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" The boy sitting next to her asked

"Huh?"

"Ya know the thing that you write with, with the little thing on the end that erases stuff"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Lilly whispered, handing the boy a pencil, "Here"

"Thanks." The boy said, "I'm Jason, by the way"

"I'm Lilly"

**_BRIIING_**

Lilly, along with the rest of her third period, collected their stuff, and went out the door.

"Hey, Lilly, wait up" Jason said, following Lilly

Lilly stopped, and waited for the boy to catch up.

"You sure were in a hurry to get out of there" Jason said when got to Lilly.

"I've never liked Math" Lilly admitted

"Join the club… So, Lilly, do you wanna go out some time?"

"….What?" Lilly asked, shocked by the question

"You know, Like on a date"

"Sorry, I've got a boyfriend"

"That sucks for me, doesn't it?"

"Sorry" Lilly said again

"Don't worry about it…" Jason said, walking off, "Oh, and Lilly, If you ever break up with that boyfriend of yours, I'm here."

Lilly blushed, Math Class just got a whole lot better/

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

It had been a _long_ day at school for Miley:

#1, She hadn't seen Lilly _or_ Oliver all day

#2, She had homework in _all_ of her classes, including _homeroom_

And #3, the girls in her Homeroom class spread a rumor that she was a Whore.

Miley had just been happy to get home.

_Briing-Briing_

I really, need to change that ringtone, Miley thought, picking up her ringing phone

"Hello" Miley said in a tired voice

"Are you okay, Miles?" Joe asked

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"You don't sound okay," Joe said, concerned, "what happened?"

"I just had a rough day at school, that's all"

"Would you feel better if I came over?" Joe asked

"Definitely, but, My dad won't leave us alone if you do."

"Why? Robbie Ray's cool." Joe said, confused

"Daddy's not exactly happy with you" Miley explained

"Why?"

"You're dating me, enough said."

"Fine, If I can't go to your house, how 'bout you meet me at the beach?"

"I'll see you there."

"Bye, Miley"

Miley smiled as she closed her phone; at least Joe cared

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley went down to the beach, but no one was there.

Where was Joe

_"Hello Beautiful_

_How's it going?"_

Miley turned around to see a singing Joe; she smiled

_"I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you its true"_

As Joe sang, he walked closer to Miley

Miley couldn't stop smiling: her boyfriend was serenading her!!

_"But tonight I'm gonna fly_

_Yea tonight I'm gonna fly'_

_'Cuz I could comb across the world_

_See everything and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes"_

When Joe reached Miley, he wrapped his arms around her, hugged her tight

"Do feel better, now?" He whispered in her ear

"I love you, Joe" was Miley's reply

"I'll take that as a 'yes'"

"You didn't have to do that Joe"

"I know, but I _wanted_ to. You're no fun when you're sad."

Miley smiled

Joe pushed some of Miley's hair behind her ear, bent down, and kissed her.

"You're the best boyfriend ever" Miley said after the kiss was over

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Nick frowned; he didn't _mean_ to have those girls start that rumor. (Which, by the way, circulated_ very_ quickly)

All he wanted was Miley.

Nick would do anything to get her back…

But those girls were _not_ helping him at _all._

"Hey, have you seen Joe?" Kevin asked, walking into the room

"Uhh, I think I was him leave a little bit ago"

"It figures that he'd go to see Miley"

"Huh?"

"I saw heard him on the phone with Miley," Kevin explained, "that's where he must have gone, to see her"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, How are you with them being together?" Kevin asked

"I've been better" Nick admitted

"Sorry about that, Man"

"Don't worry about it." Nick told his brother.

"You're gunna try to win her back, huh?"

Nick Sighed

"Yes…" Nick admitted, "Are you gunna stop me?"

"No, but you have to remember, that _somebody's_ gunna get hurt," Kevin said, leaving the room, "And it just might be _you_."

Nick thought about what Kevin said…

…And he was willing to take the risk.

**A/N: **Join the Moe Revolution

**End Quote: "**Okay, we still have a chance. Maybe they'll be so angry they won't even talk to him. (They look up the glass and see The Jonas Brothers arguing with Robbie Ray) Okay, they're talking... but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're telling him about us. (They look up again and see the Jonas Brothers pointing at them)"- Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)


	3. More Than Just Friends

**Move Over**** Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "My life is complicated enough. The last thing I need in my life right now is more drama."-Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)

malfoysgirl101: Yay! People like my titles!! (Okay, they're not really _my_ titles… Their usually modified song titles, but whatevs.)

suitelifelover: COOOKIES!!! I luvz cookies!!! (That was Anna being Random) Also, you should definitely write a Moe fic!! There aren't enough!!! I'm not entirely sure how I'm gunna fit Moliver in there, but, I figure it out. Being Famous/Knowing Famous people just causes vicious rumors, I mean, Look at how some people on the internet actually talk about the real Miley: "OMG!! SHES A HORE!!! SHE SUXX!!!" Nick's a sweetie, all he wants is the girl of his dreams. (Pssst, The girl is Miley!!) Jason, I thought of Jason, because Lilly needed another love interest. What am I supposed to do with her and a boy who lives in another state? About the updating, I don't know what's wrong with me lately; I usually _never_ update this quickly. I think I'm coming down with something.

what.a.studmuffin.x: Yeah, Poor Nick, But he'll be happier soon enough

Boi H8er: Thanks for Reviewing

thecutiedisease: I love Me too!! (JK!) I'm really the serenading part, too.

FindMeBroken: I'm excited to see what happens next to! XD

mayniac: (**Spoiler Alert!!**) Yup, Lilly and Trevor are gunna break up… eventually (**Spoiler Over!!**) Ooh, that's such a great idea to put that at the end of your reviews!!

myartismystory.mystoryismyart: Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Three:**** More than Just Friends**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Jake was confused

Why did Miley kick him out so suddenly the other day?

Why was _Joe Jonas_ there?

What exactly happened on that tour?

He turned on the TV, there was no use worrying about it now,

" This is Bree Yung Zhusdan Takahashi Samuels With The latest Celeb Gossip"

Jake Groaned, there was probably going to be something about him

"We all remember Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan's ex-girlfriend, Miley Stewart,"

Jake sat up straighter

"As you may recall, She was getting awfully close to Kevin Jonas this summer" Bree said as the picture from _Zap! _Came on the screen

Jake frowned; he most certainly did _not_ recall that.

"Well, now, Miley's spending a lot of time with his brother, Joe"

A video clip of when Joe serenaded Miley came on.

Jake watched in horror

The audio was kind of hard to hear, but Jake could of sworn that Miley told Joe she loved him

Did Miley even tell _Jake_ that she loved him?

No, the answer was, no

Any normal person would have given up, but Jake Ryan wasn't normal.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"For the Last time, Miley, No means no!" Oliver said, annoyed

"But_Oliveeer_" Miley whined

"No, I won't go clothes shopping for you!"

"But, Lilly's getting tutored in math and I'm bored!!" Miley protested

"Then ask your _boyfriend_" Oliver said with a tone of bitterness that Miley didn't detect.

"But he's _busy_ and you're _not!!_"

"Too Bad!! I'm not Going and that's final!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Why an I doing this again?" Oliver asked as he and Miley walked through the Mall

"Because you love me!" Miley replied

_More than you know, _Oliver thought

"Ooh! Lets go in here!" Miley said excited, grabbing Oliver by the hand, and dragging Oliver into the store.

Oliver blushed

_At least it's not __**all**__bad,_ Oliver thought

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So because of that, the alternate interior angles are equal" Jason explained to Lilly

"Oh, okay," Lilly said, "I think I get it now"

"Good," Jason said, smiling at Lilly

"Thanks for tutoring me;" Lilly said to Jason, "I suck at math"

"No worries, Why would I turn down spending time with a pretty girl?"

Lilly blushed

"Umm, I think we finished all of the work" Lilly said, nervous

"Cool, I don't have to go home for another hour, and I have some questions"

"O-okay"

"Soo, where's this boyfriend of yours?" Jason asked, "I've never seen you with him."

"He lives in Kansas" Lilly answered

"Well that explains a lot"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked

"Well, it's just that you look really sad all the time"

"I do not!" Lilly said defiantly

"Lilly." Jason said sternly

"I miss him, that's all…"

"Maybe I can make you forget about it," Jason said, leaning in for a kiss…

And Lilly didn't stop him.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Jake sighed

He _shouldn't _have gone to the mall. He should've known better, there were _way_ tom amny of his fans there!

As he tried to look invisible, a certain brunette, who was _never_ invisible to him, caught his eye.

He did a double take; it was definitely Miley… And she was holding hands with _Oliver._

_Isn't she dating Joe Jonas? _Jake thought

Either way, Jake was _not_ about to let some guy have Miley¸ not while he was around.

However, Jake was smart enough to know that now was not the time for that; He'd catch Miley at her house. (Hopefully Nobody would interrupt them this time.)

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Isn't this shirt cute!?" Miley asked, holing up a pink top

"Yeah, it's _adorable_" Oliver said sarcastically

"I don't see why you're not having fun," Miley said, putting the shirt back

"Well, maybe it's because I'm a _guy, _something you seem to forget"

"Sorry, it's just that I need more friends that are girls" Miley said

"Are you kidding? You're friends with Kelly Clarkson!"

"No, _Hannah _is!"

"Same-dif"

"No! Not same dif!" Miley said, almost in tears, "they don't know _me_"

"Miley, I-I'm sorry." Oliver said, hugging his best friend. He stroked her hair, "I'm so sorry"

Miley broke the hug

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Miley said, wiping her tears, "The pressure of the secret just gets to me sometimes… That's why I told Joe"

"You don't have to Apologize to me, Miles;" Oliver told her, "it's not your fault"

"I'm so lucky I have you, Oliver" Miley told her best guy-friend

"Yes you are!"

"You are so full of yourself"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley was just about to put her shopping bags in her room, when she heard a knock on the front door.

Miley sighed, and opened the Door

"Hi Miley"

"J-jake!"

"I'm having some serious Déjà Vu here"

Miley sighed

"Yeah, about that, I didn't _mean_ to be so rude, I just…had a date and-"

"Miley, that's not what I wanted to talk about… Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

"You don't have a date tonight do you?"

"Nope"

The two sat down on the couch

"Miley, I don't want to be _just friends_ anymore"

"W-what?"

"Miley, I _really _Like you"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm dating Joe, and I love him a lot"

"I-I Understand, Miles" Jake said getting up, "I'll learn to be happy being just friends"

"Thank you, Jake" Miley said, getting up, too

Then they hugged…

And Joe came into the house

"Miley?"

"Joe!?"

_Oh, God, not __**again**_Miley thought

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Joe, Don't Go!" Miley said, chasing after her boyfriend

"Just_A__ Friend, _Miley?!" Joe said bitterly

"Joe, Please, it was just a _hug!_" Miley said, almost in tears

Joe stopped

"Miley, stuff like this happens _way_ too often." Joe said, "I love you, I do, but I don't know if I can handle having this happen again!"

"Joe, I love _you,__"_Miley told her boyfriend, _"_not him, not anyone else, just _you!_"

"Miley… I just need some time to think…" Joe said, leaving

After Joe was gone, Miley Broke into tears

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley had gone to the place on the beach where Joe had serenaded her, after she had stopped crying. She didn't know why she went there, but just being there made her cry again.

"Miley, is that you?" Miley heard someone ask from behind her

Miley turned around to see who it was

"N-nick?" Miley asked, surprised

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Joe" Miley explaned, drying her tears.

"Oh.."

"My ex-boyfriend came over… he wanted to get back together, but I didn't"

"…And Joe saw him at your house?"

Miley nodded

"And he freaked out and know he hates me!" Miley said, dissolving into tears again

"No one could _ever_ hate _you_" Nick said, comforting Miley, and wiping away her tears

"Do you think he'll dump me?"

"He'd have to be an idiot to do that."

**A/N: **You guys wanna know what I'm doing _right now_? I'm eating a chocolate orange, and watching _SpongeBob. _

**PS: **I'm not sure if the math stuff is right, I barely understand what I'm learning in class.

**End Quote: "**_**Hello**_, drama."- Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)


	4. You've Got To Hold On

**Move Over**** Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "I'm really not a bad guy. Besides, you're the only one in school who hasn't been falling all over me and... I kinda like that. Plus, you're cute." – Cody Linley (As Jake Ryan)

suitelifelover: No problem on the invite thing-y! It _is_ fun to write Moe! I'm Ill, there's something wrong with me: I have _never_ written so much in such a short period of time! You gave me a cookie!!

malfoysgirl101: He might forgive her, he might not… but he'd be _really_ stupid not to!

briOTHfan07: Drama is my Middle name! (Well, not really, but, still!)

alexzangel: As far as I know, I've written the only two Moes out there. Sorry!

mayniac: Hey, I didn't say that _he'd_ break it off, did I?

Jonasfan391: You like the Lilly-Love interest?! Awesome!

rockstar362: I can't wait to _write_ more! Yay, people like the quotes!

mmvok: Aye-Aye Mona Capitan!

thecutiedisease: Jake isn't a jerk… He's just selfish, _very_ selfish

**Chapter Four: You've ****Got**** To Hold On **

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley and Lilly were on their way to _Rico's_

"Miley, calm down," Lilly said to her best friend, "he just had to clear his head. It'll be okay"

"What if it isn't!? Plus, _Hannah's_ got a concert with the Jonas Brothers tomorrow!"

All of the sudden, Nick came rushing towards them.

"Miley, Hide me!!" Nick said, crouching behind the brunette

"What's wrong"

"It's the attack of the Evil Fan-Girls!"

Lilly snorted

"That sounds like a bad Sci-Fi movie!" The blonde commented

Next, a horde of Rabid Teenage girls ran their way

"Look," one of the yelled, pointing at Miley, Lilly, and Nick, "He's Over there!!"

"Oh, Sweet Niblets!"

"Come on," Nick said, grabbing Miley's hand, "Let's go!"

The two ran

"Hey!" Lilly shouted, runnginag after them "What about ME?!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Oh…My…God…" Miley panted, collapsing on the beach, "Sweet Niblets, boy, Why'd you have to drag me into that?"

"Hey, you could have _hidden _me!" Nick defended

Miley sighed

"At least none of them were as obsessed as Oliver was…"

"huh?"

"Oliver used to have this _huge_ crush on Hannah Montana, before he knew it was me, of course. On time, he even snuck into my dressing room"

"I'm guessing that it didn't end well for him"

"You don't even wanna _know_ what Roxie did to him"

Nick and Miley laughed

"Miley…" Nick said after he stopped laughing, "Are you gunna be okay with the Concert tomorrow?"

"Probably not, But, _Hannah_ has to be."

"D-do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, It's okay… But thanks thought"

Miley kissed Nick on the cheek, causing him to turn bright red.

Miley looked around and saw that the sun was setting

"Shoot! Nick, I gotta go! If I get home late, Daddy's gunna kill me!"

She kissed him on the cheek again and ran home

Nick, still red, but slightly more so, sighed; Joe didn't know how good he had it.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley, waiting to perform, watched The Jonas Brothers from backstage.

_"We don't have time left to regret_

_It will take more than common sense_

_So stop your wondering take a stand_

_There's__ more to life than just to live_

_'__Cuz__ an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on__"_

Her eyes darted from Joe to Nick; Nick to Joe

_"__One single smile a helping hand_

_Its__ not that hard to be a friend_

_So don't give up stand 'til the end_

_There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on__"_

Nick: he was always so sweet to her, even after she chose Joe.

_"__When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't__ give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_When it falls apart_

_And your feeling lost_

_All your hope is gone_

_don't__ forget to hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on__"_

Joe: If he broke up with Miley, she didn't know what she'd do; She loved hom_"__When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't__ give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't__ give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, __hold__ on__"_

"Thank You everybody!" Joe said to the crowd, "Now, here's HANNAH MONTANA!!"

Miley put on a fake, but convincing smile, and walked on stage

"Thanks Joe!" Miley said in false happiness, she turned to the audience? "You guy's got the party?"

_"Come on guys tell me what we're doing_

_We're __hangin__' around when we could be all over the __pl__a__-a-__ace"_

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe was walking to his dressing room after the concert was over.

Miley didn't seem upset at all.

_She got over me pretty quickly, didn't she?_ Joe thought darkly

…But then, he heard crying…and it was coming from _Miley's_dressing-room

Joe felt a sudden wave of guilt, maybe she wasn't as okay as she pretended to be.

Joe nervously knocked on her door.

He heard Miley sniffle

"Uh, hold on, I'll be there in a sec!" Joe _knew_ she was putting on her wig

Miley opened the door; she was a mess.

Her face was puffy and red, and it was clear that she had just cried… Also her wig wasn't on straight, curly brown hair was visible in some places.

"Hi"

"H-hi Joe"

"Can I talk to you about something…?"

The two walked into the dressing-room; Miley closed the door behind them and took off her wig

"So, what'd you want to talk about-?"

"Miley, I'm sorry" Joe said suddenly

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry; I overreacted before… I-I just didn't want to lose you to someone else… Please forgive me!"

"Oh, Joe!" Miley said hugging him, "I love you, Joe!"

"I love you too, Miles"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley sat on the couch in her living room and lazily leafed through the latest _Zap!_

One particular Headline caught her eye:

_'From Costars to Couple'_

Below there was a giant picture of Jake and Mikayla Kissing.

Now, Miley had learned not to trust the tabloids, (she only read them when she wanted a good laugh,) but, this story seemed plausible.

Mikayla seemed like the kind of girl to get a guy on the rebound

_Ding-Dong_

Miley got up to see who was at the door, but, when she opened it, all she found was a, (beautiful,) bouquet of red roses.

Miley picked them up and looked at the card in them

It was blank save the words: _'From Your Secret Admirer'_

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **OMJ!!! I didn't have a phone conversation in this chapter!! The world is coming to an end!!!

**PS: **Sorry this one's so short.

**End Quote: "**You really think I'm cute? _(quickly)_ not that I care." – Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)


	5. I’m Still In Love With You

**Move Over**** Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "I'm really not a bad guy. Besides, you're the only one in school who hasn't been falling all over me and... I kinda like that. Plus, you're cute." – Cody Linley (As Jake Ryan)

briOTHfan07: I know, I like Moe and Niley, too. That's what makes sticking to one so hard!

mmvok: We can be Co-Captains!!

talkingCinematic: Miley sure is popular…Hmmm…Loliver I'll think about it.

Boi H8er: Done, and Done! Thanks for Reviewing!!

what.a.studmuffin.x: Well, I figured that there had to be fan girls somewhere, and what better way to use them to have a little Niley secne? I am so hypocritical, I like Moe, Niley, Moliver, and Jiley!

malfoysgirl101: You're right, If I were dating someone and I wanted to send them flowers, I'd use my actual name.

mayniac: Hmm, I wonder if any of those are gunna happen…

suitelifelover: I will _never_ get tired of Cookies! I want that Giant Cookie Now!!! …Wait, you think I'm a good writer? I'm gunna give _you_ a giant cookie!!!

thecutiedisease: I wonder who the admirer is, too. O.o

Jonasfan391: Wow, everyone really wants to know who the admirer is. Too bad I haven't figured it out yet…

**Chapter ****5****I'm Still ****In Love With**** You**

Miley and Joe were sitting on the couch in her living room. Miley was watching TV…

…And Joe was death-glaring at the vase of roses on the Kitchen table

"Are you _sure_ you don't know who sent them to you?" Joe asked

"Yes, Joe I'm positive" Miley said, smiling at her boyfriend

"Why are you smiling like that?" Joe asked when he _finally_stopped trying to kill the poor, innocent, flowers with his eyes.

"You're cute when you're protective like that."

"Hey, Are you saying I'm not cute all the time?!" Joe said, pretending to take great offence

"N-no, it's just that-"

"Miles!" Joe said, cutting Miley off, "I was _joking. _I'm the Cute _Funny_ One. _Remember?_"

"Oh, yeah, sorry…"

"Speaking of that: Why am I _not_ the Cute Romantic One?"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Nick hated Mondays

It was mainly because of School, and rabid fan girls. (Many of whom had an extreme prejudice against Miley.)

Nick trudged into his Homeroom, sat down in his (assigned,) seat, and waited for the annoying girls.

"Hi, Nick!" Some girl, Nick thought her name was Tiffany, said, taking Miley's seat. (Which, was right next to his)

"Hi…" Nick said, being polite

"Excuse me," Miley said, standing next to her desk, her hands on her hips, "I think that's _my_ desk"

"S-sorry" Tiffany, who was intimidated by the Girl from Tennessee, said as she got up and moved to her desk

"Thank you!" Nick said, after Tiffany was gone

"No problem," Miley replied, "You looked uncomfortable"

Suddenly, A mean looking girl named Amanda slammed her hands on Miley's Desk

"You think that just because you dated Jake Ryan that you can have Nick, but you're _wrong!_" Amanda yelled

"N-no, that's not true, I have a boyfr-!"

Amanda interrupted Miley by picking her up out of her seat and pushed her against a nearby wall

"Let her go!"

The entire room, was looking at Nick; his eyes were filled with anger.

How _dare_ that girl do that!

"huh?" Amanda said in shock, still holding Miley against the wall

"I said, Let. Her. GO!"

Amanda dropped Miley and slowly back away; Miley rushed behind Nick's back

Nick turned to Miley and his face softened.

He put his hand on her face

"Are you okay?"

Miley nodded

Nick smiled a little. The he grabbed Miley's hand and led her out of the room. It was just Homeroom anyway.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley watched the waves crash against the sand.

She and Nick had missed the entire school day. They had planed on going back after homeroom... But they never did

"I'm sorry, Miley" Nick apologized for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Nick, it's not your fault!"

"But if I hadn't come to your school then-"

"Then school would be a lot worse." Miley said, cutting Nick off, "Nick, stop worrying. Besides, If you weren't there, who would save me?"

"If I weren't there you wouldn't _need_ to be saved"

"Details, Details"

"…Did you ever figure out who sent you those flowers?"

"No…Why?" Miley answered

"N-no reason" Nick said, nervously

"Do _you_ know?" Miley asked

Nick sighed

"Yes…"

"Who? Tell me!" Miley demanded

"Me"

"Fro-bro-say-what?"

"I sent you those flowers, Miley" Nick confessed

"W-why?"

"Because, Miley, I _really_ like you, I _always_ have" Nick said, softly, leaning in towards Moley

"B-but I'm dating Joe" Miley stuttered out

"I know," Nick said, his face only a couple of inches away from hers.

Then, they kissed

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Jason was over at Lilly's house, "tutoring" her when he heard Lilly's cell phone ring.

_Briing-Briiing_

_Wow, she has an annoying ringtone, _Jason thought

_Briing-Briiing_

Jason answered the phone, if only to stop the ringtone.

"Hello" Jason said, answering the cell

"Who's this?" A male voice asked

"Jason, who are _you?_" Jason asked in return

"Trevor"

"Ahh, the infamous Trevor"

"Huh?"

Lilly came into the room and saw Jason with her phone

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't answer my phone, just bring it to me" Lilly said, taking the phone away from her "tutor"

"Hello," Lilly said into the cell

"Lilly?"

"T-trevor?!" Lilly aked, shocked

"Lilly, who was that?" Trevor asked

"M-my math tutor. You see I've been having some tro-"

"Lilly, who is he _really?_" Trevor asked again, more firmly this time

"My math tutor!" Lilly repeated

"Okay, I believe you… I just called to tell you something."

"What?" Lilly asked

"Lilly, I love you"

"…"

"Lilly? Lilly, are you there?"

Lilly's eyes were wide with shock

What did he just say?

He _loved_ her and she _cheated on him!_

She pushed the 'end call' button, not knowing what else to do.

"Math tutor?" Trevor said, suddenly

"Huh?"

"Is that all I am to you? A math tutor?"

"What? No! It's just-!"

"Ya know what, Lilly, I gotta go, bye" Joason said angrily

Lilly didn't say anything as she watched Jason leave…

…She couldn't

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe frowned

Miley wasn't answering his calls… Did something happen at school that day?

Then it hit him: He'd just ask Nick, they went to school together!

Kevin came into the living room

"Hey, Kevin, have you seen Nick?" Joe asked

"Uh, yeah, I think he's in his room"

"Why?" Joe asked

"He got grounded" Kevin explained

"For what?"

"He skipped school, but I don't have all the details."

"_Nick_ skipped school?" Joe asked skeptically

"Yeah, I know… It's weird"

Joe shrugged as he headed to his brother's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Nick said from inside his room,

"Hi, Joe," Nick said as Joe came in his room

"Hey… Um, I was _going_ to ask you if something happened to Miley at school today… but, now I wanna know why you ditched"

Nick sighed

"A girl attacked Miley at school today during homeroom"

"What?! Why?!" Joe asked, worried

"The girl attacked her because of _me…_" Nick said, his heart still heavy with guilt, "I only planned for us to miss homeroom, but-"

"You made Miley skip school?!"

"Yeah…" Nick admitted, sadly

Joe had to suppress a desire to yell at Nick for a _long_ time.

"You stopped the girl from hurting her_, RIGHT?!"_

"Of course!! Why would I just stand there and watch while she got hurt?!! I _love _her!!!"

Joe stared at his brother, shocked.

This just got a _whole_ lot more complicated.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **If you like Moe, then check out suitelifelover's story, Panic On Tour! NOW!!!

**PS: **Anna is now a review-eating monster, and that means that if she doesn't get enough reviews, Anna will die and will no longer be able to write.

**PPS: **Anna has reverted to speaking in the third person… again.

**PPPS: **A tinsy bit of self-promotion here, but, I made a Niley Video that's now on YouTube… So… It's called "Still in Love With You-Niley"… You can look at it if you want to…

**PPPPS:** I have finals the week after next, so, you can expect the updates to slow down… But, I have, like, three weeks worth of Christmas Vacation starting the 20th!

**PPPP****P****S:** I was re-reading "That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!" and I found a mistake that's bothering me. You guys know about the sick great-aunt, right? Well, I _originally_ named her Ethel, but then, all of the sudden, two chapters later, Her Name is Mickey! It's bothering me!!

**PPPPPPS:**Sorry that this one was short, too!!

**End Quote:** "I'll take the fish if it Gets me an 'A!'" -Mitchel Musso (As Oliver, Smokin', Oken)


	6. Poor, Unfortunate Souls

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_) 

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "(_imitating Miley in a squeaky voice moving an orange_) Hi I'm Miley Stewart! (_squeaky__ laugh and then continues with a tougher voice and starts to move an apple_) And I'm her brother Jackson. We snuck into the theater last night and saw you with our father. And why are we telling you this? maybe for the insane desire to wannabe caught and grounded for the rest of our natural lives!" – Jason Earls (As Jackson Stewart)

hawaibabe: I can't wait to _write_ his reaction!

mmvok: You're welcome! ) I'm glad you like it!

thecutiedisease: Yeah… She is really happy with Joe, but there's something about Nick. (WRITE MOE!)

talkingCinematic: Okie-Dokie, Artichokie! (Ignore me, I just had PopTarts…They do strange things to me.)

SuperCrazyMonkeyGurl: Ya know, I'm thinking of doing a Moe ending _and_ a Niley ending

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Juicy is my other, other middle name!

Boi H8er: Oo! D!-R!-A!-M!-A!

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: I'll _try_ to stick to Moe… But Nick is just so _cute! _

-the night says HELLO-: Well, Kevin _is_ the oldest. Yeah, and about the Moe storied thing, I write these answer thing-ies before anything else, and… yeah. But, I think there are, like, five, Moe stories right now.

JBluva: Yay!! You checked out my vid!! I'm not sure what couple this is gunna be, though… I'll figure it out… eventually

Jonasfan391: Last chapter was filled with drama

Mileycyrustwin: Frankly, I'm not sure who it's gunna be right now…

suitelifelover: Yay! I'm not gunna die!! I think I'll use that cookie Idea… I can't believe that I never thought of that! Nick _did _make a mistake, but he can't really take it back now can he? That girl almost hurt Miley; Teenage girls can be vicious… I'm going to write as fast as I can to get that cookie!!

mayniac: Just because none of that happened _yet_ doesn't mean it _won't_ happen at all.

**Chapter ****6: ****Poor Unfortunate Souls**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Did I just say that… to __**Joe**_ Nick thought

"What did you just say!?" Joe asked, shocked

"…" Nick was silent… Mostly because he had temporarily lost his ability to speak.

"You sent her those flowers, didn't you?!?!" Joe accused

"…"

"I can't believe this, Nick!!" Joe shouted, "Miley's my girlfriend!!"

"I loved her first!" Nick said suddenly

Joe was caught off-guard

"What?"

"I was the first one to like her!!" Nick yelled

"But she's still _my_ girlfriend!! Miley chose _ME!!"_ Joe retorted 

"So, now, you own her?!"

Kevin came into the room to see what all the yelling was about.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked when he saw that Joe and Nick were just about ready to kill each other

"Nick's trying to steal _my_ girlfriend!!"

"Joe's acting like he _owns_ Miley!!"

_Not this again,_ Kevin though, groaning

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! You're freaking Frankie out!" Kevin said, trying to stop the fight

Both middle brothers grew silent…

But neither was ready to give up...

Not without a fight.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Oliver rubbed his temples as he sat down on a stool at Rico's

Both Lilly _and_ Miley were refusing to come out of their, respective, rooms. As their best friend, it was Oliver's Job to get them out…

And things were _not_ going well at _all_

He had tried to get Miley out first… but all she said was that she was a horrible person…

…And, as it turns out, that's all Lilly was saying, too.

"You don't look so good, Oliver," The girl sitting next to him said

Oliver turned to see who it was:

It was Becca Weller, his ex-girlfriend

"Hi, Becca" Oliver said to his ex

Things were still kind of awkward between them… mostly because _she_ broke up with _him_. (That kind of thing can hurt a man's pride)

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Becca asked, concerned

"Not really, Becca" Oliver said, slightly annoyed by her question.

"Does it have something to do with Miley?"

Oliver sighed. The reason Becca broke up with him, was Miley. Becca knew that Oliver would never like her as much as he liked Miley.

"Yes…" Oliver admitted

"Figures…" Becca said, laugh-sighing, "Umm… Look, Oliver do you wanna go out sometime?"

Oliver stared at Becca like she had a growth on her face.

_Did she just ask me out?_ Oliver thought, shocked

"What?"

"Oliver, I really regret breaking up with you" Becca told him

"Then why'd ya do it?!" Oliver asked, frustrated.

"You know why, Oliver!"

"Becca, I don't think-"

"Oliver," Becca said, cutting Oliver off, "I was just thinking that whatever happened with Miley would convince you that she'd never like you like you like her."

"And what does that have to do with you asking me out?!" Oliver practically yelled

"Maybe, Just Maybe, you'd realize that you might like me." Becca said quietly

Oliver sighed again.

"Becca…I'd love to go out sometime"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley sat on her bed, stuffing her face with, (delicious, delicious,) cookies.

She was a horrible, horrible person.

She had kissed Nick!!

And worse, she really liked it!!

(She really, really liked it.)

_What about Joe?_ Miley thought

She had the best boyfriend in the whole world… And she _kissed his brother_!

_What kind of person am I?_ Miley thought, shoving another cookie in her mouth

She loved Joe, she really did…

…But, Nick he was so…so…Nick-y!

She couldn't choose!...Again!!!

Miley ate another cookie

_If I keep eating these cookies,_ Miley thought, _Then I'll get fat and neither of them will like me!_

"Miley, you've got to come out of your room sometime!" Robbie Ray yelled through the door

"No I don't!" Miley shouted back

"Miley Ray Stewart, Don't make me break this door down!"

"Daddy, just leave me alone!!"

"Miley… What happened?" Miley's Father asked

"N-nuthin'" Miley lied

"Miley, when you feel like coming out, I'm here to talk."

Miley heard her father walk away…

…And she ate another cookie.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly sat on her bed with a tub of Chocolate ice-cream and a very large spoon.

She was drowning her pain in frozen deliciousness.

Trevor had told her that he loved her…

…And she didn't feel the same way.

She might have, when she was in Kansas, but, she didn't anymore.

She might have felt better about the whole situation if she still had Jason, but he wasn't answering her calls.

He thought that she still had feelings for Trevor.

_Stupid Boys_, Lilly thought bitterly, shoveling more chocolate ice-cream in her mouth.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Heather Truscott knocked on her daughter's door.

"Lillian, you've got to come out some time!" She yelled throught her daughter's door.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Lilly is this about Trevor? If it is he's just a-"

"Mom, This isn't really about Trevor" Lilly said, letting her mom into her room

"Then what is it about?" Her mother asked

"Well, it's _kinda_ about Trevor" Lilly explained

"Lilly!"

"He told me he loved me" Lilly muttered purposely so her mother couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"He… He told me that he loved me" Lilly said, in a louder voice

"…And you're sad?"

Lilly didn't really want to tell her mom anymore, because her parents got divorced because her dad cheated.

"A-and… I-I…"

Lilly couldn't finished

"Lilly, you can tell me." Heather assured her daughter.

Lilly took a deep breath

"I cheated on him"

"You did what?"

"There's this boy in my math class and-" Lilly started to explain, but she was cut off.

"No 'and'! You will break it off with that boy and tell Trevor that-"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Pardon?"

"I don't love Trevor, Mom! But, I do Like Jason!"

"Who's Jason?!"

"The boy in my math class!!"

"Well, you can't keep stringing them both along! I should know!!" Mrs. Truscott said, getting emotional.

"Mom, Jason won't return my calls and… I-I'm afraid to break up with Trevor"

"We'll work on that other boy later, but now you _need_ to call Trevor." Heather Truscott said, handing her daughter her cell phone, "He has a right to know."

"O-okay" Lilly said, nodding, as she received the phone.

Lilly took a deep breath and dialed Trevor's phone number.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hello" Trevor said to the person on the other line.

"T-trevor?" Lilly asked, nervously

"Lilly!" Trevor said, smiling, "I'm glad you called, I was getting worried since you didn't call back."

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that"

"Go ahead"

Trevor heard Lilly take a deep breath

"I think we should break-up"

"Wh-what?" Trevor asked, his smile gone

"I don't think that this is working out, so-"

"Lilly, I told you how I feel, we can make this work!" Trevor said, cutting Lilly off.

"No, we can't, Trevor" Lilly said, sadly

"Why not?!"

"Because, I-I don't feel the same way."

"Huh?"

"Trevor, there's something else I gotta tell you… I started seeing this guy and-"

"You've been _cheating_ on me?!" Trevor exclaimed

"…Yes…" Lilly admitted

"Lilly…I-I love you..." Trevor said in a sad, shaky voice

"I know… I wish I loved you, too"

"So, this is it, huh?" Trevor said miserably

"Yeah…"

"You're Weird, Truscott."

"Then you're weird by association."

"Somehow, I think I'll live."

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Does the Title seem familiar?? Even if it doesn't, I was planning on writing a chapter like this for 'That's Just The Way Hannah Rolls!,' but it never happened… And now, This chapter fits in 'Move Over Mandy, Miley has Arrived!' Squee! I'm so happy!

**PS: **I'm thinking of writing a story about 'The Secret Life of Zoe Stewart.' You major Hannah buffs should know what I'm talking about, Even if you don't that's okay… Anyways… should I?

**PPS: **What ever happened to Becca Weller in the show?

**PPPS:** Why do the chapters keep getting smaller?!

**En****d ****Quote: ****"**Okay, how come you always get to be the apple?" –Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)


	7. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, And A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be just friends anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hannah Montana I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. Man… I wish I owned Hannah Montana…

**Quote of the Day:** "You look horrible in that picture with your hair in curlers and your Miley necklace flopping everywhere."- Emily Osment (As Lilly Truscott)

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Yeah…The, 'You're weird by Association,' thing is a throw back to the 5th chapter if "That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls" (AKA: During Lilly and Trevor's 1st date.) Aww, they broke up! They were really cute together! Oh, The regret!!

mmvok: I'm trying to update, but, I have finals.

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: Joe: The New Cute Protective one. Oh, I'm so glad you think I should write about Zoe Stewart. Some people don't like A/U stuff like that.

mayniac: OMJ!! I didn't even think about the Paparazzi! I guess _Zap!_ and Bree Yung Zhusdan Takahashi Samuels are gunna make guest appearances soon!

-the night says HELLO-: Jackson… Umm… He got abducted by the same aliens as Becca? You really want the Nick/Lilly thing, don't you?

MyJobromance: I'm glad you like my story : )

suitelifelover: I gots another cookie!! Whoot! Ya know, if Niley weren't so cute, there's be way more Moes and Moe fans out there. About Becca: I've never been Becca's biggest fan either, but **(SPOILER ALERT)** she has a grudge against Miley, and that might come up later on** (SPOILER OVER) **About your chapters: you _NEED_ to update!!!

talkingCinematic: Yeah, poor Trevor never saw it coming.

briOTHfan07: _You're_ Torn? I'm the one who has to choose!

thecutiedisease: Thankies!!

romance-girl2093:I'm glad you like it!! Also… P-plot?!(Anna is unable to write this response anymore because she is laughing…Hysterically)

**Chapter 7: ****Rockin****' Around ****The**** Christmas Tree**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_"Rockin around the Christmas Tree_

_At the Christmas Party Hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop"_

Miley/Hannah Sang with her, now, seemingly, ever-present, fake smiled.

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_And we'll do some caroling"_

It was Christmas time, even if Miley wasn't in the Christmas-y mood, why shoudn't Hannah Be? Miley had long ago learned to compartmentalize her life.

_"You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, 'Let's be jolly,_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly'_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new old-fashioned way"_

Since it was a Disney Christmas Concert, The Jonas Brothers had Just sang "The Girl of My Dreams" Hannah had smiled at them and pretended that nothing was wrong…

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, 'Let's be jolly,_

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly'"_

…Because for Hannah, nothing was.

Hannah wasn't Dating Joe

Hannah hadn't kissed Nick… Lately

And Hannah didn't have to choose between them……Miley Did.

But she wasn't Miley then, she was Hannah.

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancin' merrily_

_In the new…old-fashioned…way!"_

Then for the first time in a long time, Miley smiled… She really smiled.

She looked at the crowd…

She looked at their happy faces…

Those joyous faces were what made it all worth while…

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe sighed and looked away from the performing "Blonde"

He had found out that morning that she and Nick had kissed, and that was why she wouldn't come out of her room…

He got really mad at first; how could they do that to him?

But, then he realized, he let it happen, that he wasn't around enough…

And now, he was afraid that Miley wouldn't talk to him…

He really did love her…

…He just had to figure out a way to show it

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Nick saw through her façade…

He saw through her fake cheer, Her false joy

_I've done this to her,_ Nick thought guiltily

If only he had some self-control; If only he hadn't kissed her…

It wasn't as though he didn't like the kiss, though, he loved it, but, it ruined his relationships with Miley and Joe.

Nick sighed…

Wait!

Was she smiling? Really Smiling?

She was!

Her Smile… Her beautiful smile!

Soon, Nick found himself smiling, Miley's smile made it all worth while.

And to think, he was just about to give up!

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Lilly, you've got to calm down!" Miley said as she walked with Lilly to Jason's house. Miley couldn't solve her own relationship troubles, but she could solve Lilly's

"But, what if he never wants to see me again?!" Lilly asked, anxiously

"Why would he want to see you?"

"Because I'm a horrible, horrible, cheating, lying-"

"That was rhetorical" Miley interrupted

"Oh…"

"It'll be okay, Lils" Miley said, looking Lilly in the eyes, as they finally reached the house

Miley rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Jason said, answering the door. His face became serious when he saw Lilly

"Hi, I'm Miley…Lilly has something to tell you!" Miley said the last bit as she pushed her best friend towards her "math tutor"

"Miley!" Lilly whisper-yelled in protest

"Bye!" Miley said, waving goodbye, as she sprinted away. As much as she wanted to be there for Lilly, Lilly had to do this on her own; Miley would just have to settle for spying.

"Miley!" Lilly called after the brunette

When Miley was sure that She was out of sight, she settled herself in a nearby bush

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"What'cha doin'?" A person said, crouching down, next to Miley

"Spying, Shush" She absent mindedly told him

"Do you do this often, or it just a Christmas thing"

"Shut up, Joe!" Miley said, annoyed

…Then it hit her

"Joe!!" Miley yelled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend

"Miles, I'm all for hugging, but if you don't be quite, they'll hear us" Joe said as he pointed to Lilly and Jason

"Oh, yeah, sorry!... How'd you find me?"

Miley was curious

"I called you're house, and Jackson told me what you were doing"

"But, I didn't Tell him we were… Stupid eavesdropping brother!!"

"And what are you doing?"

"It's different, she'd my best friend, I'm doing this for her own good!" Miley defended

"Mmm-Hmm" Joe said, not buying it

"Joseph Adam Jonas, Be quiet!"

"No… I don't think I will…" Joe said, being stubborn

"Uggh!"

Then, Miley got an Idea, A wonderful, horrible, Grinch-y Idea

She kissed Joe

"…"

"That shut you up!" Miley said smugly

"I think _you_ need shutting up, Missy" Joe said, before he pulled Miley in for another kiss.

Miley broke the kiss

"Does this mean You're not mad at me anymore?"

"I couldn't stay mad at _you_, I _love_ you" Joe said, hugging his girlfriend tight.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So, what'd you want to tell me?" Jason asked, not looking Lilly in the eyes

"I…I-I Like you, Jason! I _really, really_ like you!" Lilly confessed, on the verge of tears

"Great, Now I know a girl who's taken, likes me!" Jason said, angrily, "Besides, I bet you _really, really_ liked Trevor!"

"I broke up with him!!" Lilly blurted out, not knowing what else to do

"Huh?" That through Jason for a loop

"I broke up with Trevor… Not just because I love you, but-"

"You love me?" Jason interrupted

"…Yes, I do, Jason, I really do…" Lilly confirmed, a bit shocked by it herself, "I guess it took losing you for me to figure that out…Jason, please, I don't want to lose you again!"

"You won't"

"huh?"

Now, Lilly was the confused one

"I love you, too"

"Oh, Jason!"

"You don't still need a math tutor do you?" Jason asked

"No," Lilly said, shaking her head

"What?"

"I _do_ need a _boyfriend_ though"

"You're Weird, Tru-"

"Don't" Lilly said, interrupting him.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story" even though she didn't love Trevor, he was her boyfriend, if only for a little while, that saying would always remind her of him.

Then, all of the sudden they heard noise, That sounded inexplicably like 'Joe!!', coming from a bush

They ignored it, but when more sounds came from the shrubbery, they went to investigate… And they found Miley and Joe making out.

Lilly cleared her voice loudly

"L-lilly!" Miley said, after breaking the kiss, her face flushed

"Hi, Miles… and Joe…"

"Uh, Yeah, Hi…" Joe said, getting up, "Um, we gotta go now, bye!"

Joe grabbed Miley's Hand and rushed off.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Does She _usually_ make out in bushes?...With Famous People?" Jason asked, Referring to Miley, staring at the bush the girl had just been in,

"…Not that I can remember… But its possible, she did spend a lot of time with Jake Ryan"

"She dated Jake Ryan?"

"Have you ever watched TV? …_Ever_?!" Lilly said, incredulously

"Yes, but I watch normal TV, not that gossip crud!...Except for the stuff about Hannah Montana"

Lilly gagged

"Y-you like _Hannah Montana_?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to psych you out"

"Jason!!!" Lilly said, Smacking her new boyfriend on the back of his head.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **I'm Sorry its so short!!! Oh, please don't hate me!!! I've had writer's block!!!!

**PS: **I was gunnaput Zap! and/or Bree Yung Zhusdan Takahashi Samuels in this chapter… but I didn't. Meh, they might be in the next chap…

**PPS:** A girl can't live on cookies alone! I **_NEED_** more reviews!!!

**End Quote: **"Future sleaze-journalist say what?" -Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)


	8. Becca's Got Nerve

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be_ just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hannah Montana I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned Hannah Montana…

**Quote of the Day:** "Look! I'm a fruit fly! Buzz..." – Mitchell Musso (As Oliver, Smokin', Oken)

briOTHfan07: Meh, I'll figure it out sooner or later.

talkingCinematic: I'm glad you like Jason, I was worried that some people wouldn't because they like Trevor

suitelifelover: COOK-AY!!! Umm, What was I gunna say?(type?) Oh, yeah! Nick really knows Miley.

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Oh! I used to do Zaps! I used to make my poor friend Destiny say "I love Alex" (She liked Alex) I'm glad you liked the chapter though : )

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Okily-Dokily, Artichokily! (Please, Ignore me)

mmvok: I'm glad you like it:)

mayniac: Wow, everyone seems to like that "Does she usually…" line that Trevor said. I'm kinda surprised, but then again, I wrote a bit of last chap around that line. Yes, the return of the Moe! I've been doin' a lot of Niley lately… I Rock? Really!? THANKS!!!!

NumNumCookieMonster: First of all, I LOVE your screen-name/penname-thingy. Also, it might not seem short, but, it had a really low word count

Cetacean: Foreshadowing? I'm not smart enough to _intentionally_ us Foreshadowing

thecutiedisease: Umm, Joe's A Very forgiving person?

-the night says HELLO-: Do I still get my virtual socks? I've always wanted some!

**Chapter 8:****Becca's**** Got Nerve**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley and Joe walked down the beach, holding hands

"Why are you so beautiful?" Joe asked his girlfriend, looking Miley in her eyes

"W-what?" Miley asked, blushing

"I'm serious, you're gorgeous, Miles"

"Joe, Stop" Miley said, still blushing

"Never" Joe muttered, pulling Miley in for a kiss.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly sat in her living room, watching TV, and eating some gingerbread cookies

"Can I _please_ have one?" Jason, who was sitting next to her asked, asked, for the tenth time

"For the last time: NO! They're _MY_ cookies!" Lilly told her boyfriend

"And you can't share?" Jason asked

"Nope!" Lilly said, happily

"But-"

"No" The Blonde interrupted

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Why not?" Jason asked

"They are _mine_! What, Can't you hear?" Lilly answered

"But, It's _my_ house!" Jason said, exasperated

"So? _You _gave them to me!"

"I expected you to share!" Jason explained

"Tough Cookies"

"What?"

"No, you can't have any, and that's final" Lilly said sternly

"Whatever…" Jason said, finally giving up

Lilly smiled smugly

"Hey, Jason, have you seen my Cell Phone?" A girl, asked, walking into the room

"No, Becca"

"Hi, Becca" Lilly said to the girl

"Hi, Lilly" Becca replied

Then it hit them

"Wait… Becca?"

"Lilly?"

"…Jason, did you forget to tell me something?" Lilly asked her boyfriend, annoyed

"Oh, Did I forget to tell you about my step-sister, Becca?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, umm, Becca, this is Lilly, and Lilly, this is Becca" Trying to remedy the situation

"I already know her!"

"How?" Jason asked

"She dated my best-friend!"

"You dated Miley?" Jason said, looking at Becca strangely

"No! She dated Oliver" Lilly explained

"Dating" Becca corrected

"Huh?"

"Oliver and I got back together" Becca explained

"That's Cool… I wonder why he didn't tell me… Whatevs" The last bit, Lilly was just thinking out load

Then there was an awkward Silence

"…So… Just tell me if you see my phone" Becca said, going to look for her phone elsewhere

"Kay"

As soon as Becca left, Lilly hit Jason on the back of his head

"Oww! you eat my cookies, the you hit me!!"

"Okay, First: you gave me those cookies! And Second: Why didn't you tell me that your step-sister is Becca Weller?"

"I'm Sorry, I didn't really think it was important!"

"She Dated-"

"-Is Dating-" Jason corrected, interrupting Lilly

"Uggh, 'Is dating', Oliver!"

"How was I supposed to know that!"

Lilly, who was unable to think of a way, started stuttering out random syllables

"Ha!"

Jason stole a ginger bread cookie as a reword for himself

"Hey!! Give that back" Lilly said, reaching for the cookie

He bit of the head

"My cookie!" Lilly exclaimed

"No, _my_ cookie" Jason corrected

"Hmmph!"

"Fine… I'll give it back…"

"Really?!" Lilly asked, happily

"…For a price"

"I knew there was a catch, What is it?"

"A kiss"

"You're So immature" leaning towards her boyfriend

"And you aren't?" Jason asked as he closed the gap.

_Briing-Briing_

Lilly pulled away to get her phone…

…But it wasn't her phone that was ringing

"Is this yours?" Lilly asked when she

"'Cuz I would totally have a _pink_ cell" Jason said sarcastically

"Hey, _real_ men wear pink!"

"Yes…but Cell phones are different!"

"So… This is Becca's?" Lilly said, unsure

"I guess…Hey, Becca!"

"Did you find it?!" Becca yelled from another room

"Yeah!" Jason yelled back

"Awesome, Thanks!" Becca said as she came into the room

"Your welcome" Jason said as he handed his step-sister her cell phone.

"Aww, I missed a call…"

"Then Go Call them Back"

"Oh, yeah… I'll go do that"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Becca locked the door to her room. With Lilly there she couldn't afford to get caught.

She quickly dialed a number on her cell and waited for someone to pick up

"Hello, You've reached _Zap!_ Magazine, I'm Lisa" A voice said, in a rehearsed way

"Hi, I'm Becca Weller, I'm calling about some pictures I sent in" Becca told Lisa

"Listen, we get hundreds of pictures sent in everyday and-" The woman said, slightly annoyed

"I understand, but I think _my_ pictures were a bit more interesting that the ones you usually get"

"Kid, I've got a lot of better things to do than listen to you-" A now frustrated Lisa said

"They're the ones of Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart" Becca Explained

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"_Achooo_"

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked his sister, who was watching TV in the living room, (she had returned about an hour earlier), as he got something to eat from the fridge

"Yeah, I'm fine…That was kind of weird though, me randomly sneezing and all."

"So… You're feeling better?"

"Aww, how sweet of you to ask!"

"I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't have to see you like that again" Jackson said, shuddering, "Now, that was disgusting!"

"Uggh!"

Miley threw a pillow at his head…

…And Missed

"Ha!"

Miley threw another pillow…

...And this time she was right on target.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Oh! _You_ sent inthose pictures?" Lisa asked

"Yes"

"Well, Then, My Boss's Boss would like to talk to you. I'll go get her"

Becca heard the person go and get someone

"Hello, this is _Zap!_'s Editor, Gina Corey, I've been told that you sent in those Niley pictures."

"Niley?" Becca asked, confused

"You know, Nick and Miley; It's a portmanteau of the two names." The Editor explained

"Okay… Yeah, I sent them in" Becca confirmed

"Well, Miss…" Gina stopped; she didn't know what to call the girl.

"Weller, Becca Weller" After Becca said that, she felt kind of like James Bond

"Miss Weller, we're both going to make a fortune off of these. They're perfect." Gina told Becca,"If I may ask, how'd you get them?"

"I took them myself," Becca answered, "I saw them on the beach and I took a picture with my phone…"

"Well, there excellent quality for pictures from a cell phone"

"Thanks"

"Can I have a contact number?" _Zap!_'s editor asked

"Yeah… Why?"

"I'll need to know how to reach you if I ever need more pictures of Miley"

Becca couldn't believe her ears. She was getting sweet, sweet vengeance and getting Job offers!

"Awesome, My cell number is 1-818-555-6918"

"I'll be in touch" Gina said, ending the call

Becca suppressed a squeal as she hung up; Things were going way better than she had planned

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Ding-dong_

Miley got up and opened the door

"Hi" Nick said, when she opened the door

"N-nick?" Miley was a little surprised to see him

"Miley I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay…"

Things were still kind of awkward

"I wanna know if things are okay between us."

"Of course thing are okay, Nick"

"It's just that, you've seemed so… Distant, lately"

"I've had a lot to think about. I feel like I did that time when we were on tour"

"Miley, I really sorry that I'm putting you in that position again, I just can't seem to let you go."

"Nick, I-"

"Miley, even if you don't feel that same, I'll still feel this way about you"

"Okay, Nick, I understand, But for now, can we be just friends?" Miley asked hugging Nick

"You _do_ realize that the Jonas Brothers have a love song called that, right?" Nick said after the hug ended.

"Oh, shut up, Jonas!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **You know what I just realized? There was no phone conversation in chapter 7!!!! Ahhh!! The _HORROR_!!

**PS:** I made a new vid on that's on YouTube, All of you Moe fans out there should be excited. That's Right, it's a Moe Vid! Squee! It's called 'Mandy' (You'll never guess the song!)

**PPS: **I'm working on another Moe Vid, too!

**PPPS: **Do I write the characters OOC? I think I might… Sigh…

**PPPPS:** My finals are over!!!

**PPPPPS:** Jackson returned from being abducted and subsequently studied by aliens

**PPPPPPPS:**I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow, I'm Mr. Icicle, I'm Mr. Ten Below! Friends Call me Snow Miser; What ever I touch, Seem to Freeze in My Clutch, I'm Too Much. Too Much

**PPPPPPP****P****S:**I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun, I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. One Hundred and One! Friends call me Heat Miser; What ever I touch, Starts to melt in My Clutch, I'm Too Much. Too Much

**PPPPPPPPPS: **"_Me & Mr. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, & Mr. Jonas_" is on right now!... I think I've done a post-script like this before.

**End Quote:**"Now you're a dead fruit fly." –Miley Cyrus (As Miley Stewart)


	9. The Girl Of Their Dreams

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas…. _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "Oh okay, I have an idea. You do all the work and I'll hang out with Jesse. Toodles!" – Miley Cyrus (AS Hannah Montana)

briOTHfan07: Just Call me The Post-Script Queen!

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: Ahh, the smell of Moe fluff in the morning!

suitelifelover: T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U-! (jk) Well, I need some Moe in there somewhere, truth be told, I wrote that part last. Why a rubber bat? A baseball bat would to _way _more damage. Hey, we can pretend update is two words. Oh, yeah, did I already mention how much it meant to me that you mentioned me in _Panic __On__ Tour? _I meant to.

luv me xoxo GossipGal: No! You can't _kill_ her! I need her for my story! (After it ends you can kill her, the Aliens won't need her back anyway, they have Jackson)

mayniac: Yeah, but you have to remember: Nick wants more than to be 'Just Friends'

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Thankies!!

what.a.studmuffin.x: Becca Weller: The girl we all love to hate…

talkingCinematic: Lucas! I totally forgot about him!! Guess who might make a guest appearance sooner or later!

**Chapter ****9: The Girl of Their Dreams**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Remind me again _why_ I have to work on Christmas Eve" Miley (in her Hannah Wig) said to her father as they walked towards the stage

"Bud, It's only one song!" Was Robbie Ray's Reply

"But, if there wasn't this stupid concert, Joe and I could-" Miley stopped when she realized who she was talking to,

"Could _what?_"

"N-nuthin'"

"No, you were gunna say sumthin', you might as well say it" Robbie Ray said to his daughter, fully aware _why _she had stopped talking

"W-well, what I ment was…" Miley looked around, trying to figure out what to say,

"Nick!" The "Blonde" shouted when she saw the second youngest Jonas.

"Hey, What's up?" Nick asked as he walked towards the Stewarts, confused by Miley randomly shouting his name

"Nick, Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know, that _thing_ that you wanted to tell me" Miley said, amazed by his ignorance

"O-oh! Yeah, that… _thing_?" Nick said, unsure, not still quite getting it

"Yeah, let's got talk about it over there" Miley said, grabbing Nick and pulling him away from her father, "Oops! Sorry Daddy, I'll tell you what later!"

Robbie Ray just shook his head and smiled as he watched Miley and Nick Walk away.

When Nick and Miley reached 'over there,' Miley hit Nick's Arm… Hard

"Oww, What was that for?" A confused Nick asked

"How dense can you be, Boy?" Miley asked, her southern accent extremely noticeable. Nick loved her accent.

"What?"

"Never mind!" Miley said, rubbing her temples

"Are you okay, Miles?"

"I'm just upset that we have to perform on _Christmas Eve _of all days!"

"And _I'm _thrilled" Nick said, sarcastically

"Oh, Be quiet, Boy!… Hey, where are Joe and Kevin?"

"They should already be here…" Nick said, looking around for his older brothers, "They left before me… hmmm"

All of the sudden, Kevin and Joe ran past them, screaming

"Was that…?"

"There they are!" A girl screamed, pointing

"There's Hannah and she's with Nick!!!" Another carzed fan shouted

"Get Her!!!"

"Oh, Sweet Niblets"

Miley and Nick Ran in the direction that Kevin and Joe had just gone

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

As Nick and Miley Turned Down a Hallway, someone grabbed Miley, covered her mouth and pulled her into a dark room. Then, the person locked the door, let her go and turned on the lights.

"Joe!" Miley said, surprised

"Hi"

"You scared me half to death!!" Miley said, about ready to hit her boyfried

"Sorry, 'bout that" Joe said, as he took Miley's hand and led her down _another _hallway, "I had to save you from the evil fan girls"

"The Attack of the Evil Fan Girls" Miley said

"That Sounds like a bad Sci-Fi Movie" Joe commented when he heard Miley

Miley giggled

"What's so funny" Joe asked stopping

"Nuthin…"

"Come one, tell me!!"

"Nope!"

"Tell me!!" Joe whined

"If you stop asking, I'll give you something better"

"Like what"

"Going Once…"

"Fine, I'll be good…" Joe said pouting

"Okay then!"

"Hey! You didn't give me my-"

Miley interrupted him by pulling him down by his collar and kissing him passionately

"That was _way_ better…"

"I told you" Walking down the mystery hallway, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Beats me"

"Joe!"

What they didn't realize was that a certain fan was following them with a video camera.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Eventually Nick caught up with Kevin, and they lost the horde of obsessed teenage girls.

"You… could… have… w_arned_… us!" Nick panted

"Us?" Kevin asked, confused

"Yeah, me and Miley…"Nick said pointing behind him with his thumb, but then he realized that he had lost Miley

"Ha! You lost her!" Kevin said, laughing at Nick

"Okay, # 1, how do you _lose _a _person?_ And # 2 I don't see Joe around here."

"Uhh…" Kevin couldn't think of a reply

"Ha!"

"Shut up, Nick"

"Umm, shouldn't we go and try to find them?"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley smiled and waved to her fans after her song ended. Nick and Kevin had eventually found her and Joe… Making out.

Needless to say, it was awkward.

Miley could she the, poorly hidden, hurt in Nick's eyes

Almost immediately afterward, Miley had to perform

"Thank you everybody, here are the JONAS BROTHERS!!!" Miley shouted to the crowd

"Thanks, Hannah!" Joe said when they got on stage, "Here's _The Girl of My Dreams_"

_"__This Christmas time there's just one thing I want._

_It top's it all, it's better than eggnog._

_It's cold __outside,__ my boots are full of snow._

_I'm just hoping for some mistletoe__"_

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Lola" Miley said to Lilly as she made her way backstage, "I didn't know you were coming"

"Why would I give up a chance to see the _Jonas Brothers_ perform?"

"Hey, What am I, a Grilled Cheese Sandwich?"

"But, I've seen you perform tons of times; I've only seen them perform, like, five times!"

"Whatever" Miley said, rolling her eyes

"Hey, are things still weird between you and Nick?" Lilly asked

"They've been better lately, but he and Kevin caught Joe and me kissing" Miley whispered the last bit

"Ooo, that sucks"

"You're telling me"

"I'm guessing things are going well with you and Joe" Lilly said, suggestively

Miley blushed and looked away

"Lola's gunna take that as a yes"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Gina Corey smiled as she looked over the latest edition of _Zap!_ It had come out the day before and sales were already through the roof. If Becca Weller was a 25-year-old handsome man instead of a 15-year-old girl, she would have kissed her.

"Uhh, Miss Corey?" A nervous Lisa said as she knocked on Gina's door

"What is it, Lisa?" Gina asked, annoyed

"Becca Weller's on Line 1" Lisa said, timidly as she opened the door

"Thanks, Lisa… You can go now."

"Oh, Yes, Miss Corey" Lisa said, leaving

Gina shook her head and went over to her desk. She picked up the phone and made sure it was on line 1.

"Hello?" Gina heard Becca say

"Becca, How are you?" Gina asked the girl

"Umm, Okay? How are you?"

"I'm doing well; sales are skyrocketing thanks to your photos."

"That's good"

"But, I'm hoping that I'll be better when you tell me why you called" Gina told Becca

"Me, too" Becca said Nervously

"Well…"

"I've got some video footage" Becca said

"Of…?"

"Hannah Montana And Joe Jonas…"

"Okay that sounds-"

"-Kissing" Becca sad, interrupting the editor

Gina, for once in her life, was speechless. That girl was going to make her the richest woman in the world.

"Miss Corey? Are you still there?" Becca asked, worried

"Y-yeah. B-becca, you can give me the stills, right?" Gina asked, still shocked

"Yeah… Are you okay?"

"I'm _way_ better than okay… Hey, Becca, I'm going to put you in touch with a friend of mine, you may have heard of her: Bree Samuels"

"R-really?"

"Yes, and Becca…"

"hmm?"

"We're both going to be very, _very_ rich"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Gah! No one mention what they thought about Becca Being Jason's Step-Sister! I need that kind of feedback!

**PS: **I feel sick and my medicine _won't open!!!_ Oh the who-manity! (I'm sorry "How the Grich Stole Christmas" was on, like, five times yesterday)

**PPS: **I finished my 2nd Moe vid, I don't think its as good as Mandy, but whatevs.

**PPPS: **I know this chapter is short, but I literally wrote it today

**End Quote: "**I got a better idea. You give me the Hannah wig and I'll hang out with Jesse. Toodles!"-Emily Osment (as Lola Luftnagle)


	10. The Troubles Of A Rock Star

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:** "I'm afraid that when I'm asleep somebody might break into my house and punch me. It's called 'afraidthatpeoplearegoingtopunchyouphobia'" – Joe Jonas

NickJonasLuvr4Ever: That Makes Me Happy :D

briOTHfan07: Now I know how J.K. Rowling Felt when people guessed That Regulus Black was R.A.B. (jk)

Lilly's Twin: I literally have no Idea what you wrote, but, thanks for reviewing.

CremeBrulee: Yay! New Reader!! (I'm hoping you read 'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls' If not, you should. It'll make a lot of things make more sense) Yup, I _am _weird. I'm glad I'm broadening your horizons!

thecutiedisease: There's no actual link in the fic. Just go to my profile, and scroll down until you see a link that says "YouTube (My Account)" If that doesn't work, just search 'AnnaMorgause' on Youtube

mayniac: The Next Logical step is for Becca to find out… Oh, that's gunna suck to write!

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Becca will get her comeuppance soon enough

what.a.studmuffin.x: Does that make Jason Cinderella? O.o If so, then Lilly's Prince(ss) Charming!

talkingCinematic: Lets just say that Lucas knows Jason.

suitelifelover: Let me tell you, when I was _writing_ that part, I had to scroll up to make sure he didn't say 'Miley'

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Sorry if I didn't update soon enough!

**Chapter ****10: The Troubles of a Rock Star **

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"This is Bree Yung Zhusdan Takahashi Samuels with Hannah Montana on the set of the music video for her new single 'Rock Star'" The reporter said; Miley waved to the camera when she was mentioned, "So, Hannah, How are things going on the set?" Bree asked, turning to Miley

"Amazing, Bree, I really love where the director is going with this video"

"Now, I've heard rumors that Jake Ryan is going to appear in this music video; are they true?"

"Actually, They are, Jake's coming in later today to film."

"Are you going to tell us anymore about the video?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until it's finished"

"Hannah, There are some _other_ rumors floating around that you and Jake are dating"

Miley shook her head

"Jake's a great guy; he's just not my type"

"Well then, is it true that you're dating Nick Jonas?"

"No, Nick and I are just friends."

"What about Joe Jonas?"

That question caught Miley off-guard

"W-what?"

"From the Jonas Br-"

"I know who he is!"

"Well…?"

"D-doesn't he have a girlfriend?…Who loves him…_A lot_"

"Then how do you explain these?" Bree asked, handing Miley the stills from Becca's video.

"I… Uhh… Well… Umm… Ah… I…"

Miley was panicking internally. What was she supposed to say?

"Hannah, answer the question"

"No" Miley said, with a sudden burst of confidence

"Pardon?" Bree asked, taken aback

"No, I won't answer your question. I won't be fodder for your rumors. I have a boyfriend, who I love, and he loves me, and that's all that matters. Now, if you excuse me, I have a video to shoot."

Miley got up from her seat, feeling quite invigorated after her little outburst, and walked away.

The reporter blinked, shocked at what had just happened, but soon recovered.

"Did you hear that, boys?" Bree asked her film crew

"Hear What, Boss?" The cameraman asked

"She has a boyfriend" Bree said smiling as she walked away from the set

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

As Miley walked away from Bree, she saw Jake talking to Ray DiFranco, the Director. She slowed down. Miley hadn't really talked to Jake since he said that he wanted to be more than friends, and, truth be told, she was adverse to him being in the music video in the first place, but Ray insisted, since they had 'such great chemistry.' He was one of the best directors out there, and that was the deal breaker, so Miley had to agree.

Jake saw Miley coming and smiled at her.

Miley smiled nervously in return. All of the confidence she had from her interview with Bree was gone.

No one _really_ wants to spend time with their ex's. (Especially if they're known as Heart-Break-Jake.)

Eventually, despite her efforts, Miley reached Jake and Ray.

"Hannah, There you are!" The director said when he saw Miley, "How was your interview?"

"Umm, it was okay?"

"Don't worry about Bree, she can come of strong, but underneath it all, she's a good person"

"_Way_ under" Miley muttered

Ray heard her and let out a hearty laugh

"That's the spirit!" Ray said, patting Miley on the back,

"Alright!" The director said, clapping his hands together, "Let's get this video started!!"

He turned to Miley

"Now, Hannah, you're a normal girl and you're In love with Jake, The Most popular guy in school," Miley nodded and Ray turned to Jake, though, she was getting a serious feeling of Déjà vu, "But, Jake, you don't even know she exists,_ but_ at the end, Jake, you realize what a wonderful girl Hannah is,"

"okay, that sounds goo-" Miley said, thinking Ray was done

"-and you two kiss" Ray interrupted

"What?!" Miley exclaimed

"Is something wrong, Hannah" Mr. DiFranco asked

"N-no, Its just that…I-I have a boyfriend, and I don't think that he'll like seeing me and Jake kiss," Miley half-lied; Joe didn't like Jake to begin with, this would just make it worse

"Yeah," Jake said, "Mr. DiFranco-"

"-Call Me Ray-" Ray cut in

"-Ray," Jake corrected himself, "I don't want to get between Hannah and her boyfriend"

"Guys, it's just a stage kiss! Besides, You two kissed on _Zombie High_, didn't you?"

"_No_, I kissed _Demon Dog_" Miley said bitterly

"Yeah," Jake said, grimacing, "Sorry 'bout that"

"Eh, it wasn't your fault."

"Moving on… you two are kissing and that's final!" Ray said, then he walked away

"Miles, I'm sorry, I know you wanna be jus-" Jake whispered as soon as the director was out of earshot

"Jake, Relax," Miley told her ex boyfriend, "like he said, Its just a stage kiss"

"You're right, what's worst thing that can happen?"

"Joe Jonas punching you in the face"

Jake laughed, but Miley didn't

"Why aren't you laughing?" Jake asked, concerned

"I'm serious; that boy's gunna hurt you." Miley said, walking to get her make up done, leaving behind a scared Jake Ryan.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

'Hannah,' who was talking to some friends, sees Jake walking down the hallway. She says goodbye to her fiends and chases after him.

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you_

She finally catches up with Jake sees him talking to another girl and is disappointed

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_sad__ you're not __seein__' what you're __missin_

_On the outside __shyin__' away_

_On the inside __dyin__' to say_

'Hannah' is on a darkened stage with a spotlight on her, singing the song

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

'Hannah' is in her room watching TV, when the her cell rings. The Caller ID says 'Jake.' 

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

'Hannah' imagines them on a date.

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out?_

'Hannah' is back on the stage, singing

_you__ don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_sad__ you're not __seein__' what you're __missin_

_On the outside __shyin__' away_

_On the inside __dyin__' to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

'Hannah' Confronts Jake, telling him her feelings, and being frustrated by his ignorance.

_...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

Jake smiles, Hugs 'Hannah,' and kisses her

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

'Hannah' and Jake walk of into the distance, holding Hands and smiling.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

If Joe could punch Jake through the TV, he would.

He was watching Hannah Montana's Latest Music Video, with Miley, who was nervously biting her lip.

"Joe…? Are you okay?" Miley asked her boyfriend, timidly

His jaw clenched, Joe didn't answer

Miley winced

"Joe… It's just a music video; I don't have feelings for Jake anymore"

"…"

"Joe…? Oh, please say you aren't mad at me!" Miley said, on the verge of tears

"I'm not mad at you" Joe said, softly

"Huh?"

As much as Miley was glad to hear Joe say that, she wasn't expecting him to say it so quickly.

"I know it's not your fault," Joe said, turning to Miley, "But, I think I have a right to a at least a little upset."

"If it makes you feel better, you kiss _way_ better than Jake."

"Yeah, I do" Joe said cockily

Miley Rolled her eyes and pulled Joe in for a kiss

"Next: Bree Samuels interviewing Hannah Montana about her New Music Video" An announcer person said on the TV

"Eeep!" Miley exclaimed Breaking the Kiss

"What's wrong?"

"I _might_ have forgotten to mention something…"

"What?" Joe asked sternly

"Bree Samuels _kinda_ interviewed me…"

"And…?"

"Just watch"

The teens turned to face the TV

"Earlier this week, I interviewed Hannah Montana, and I got some juicy info. Just watch the Footage"

The interview played, and Miley winced

"Now, I'm not sure who her mystery boyfriend is, but I'm sure he's not to happy with Hannah right now, with her locking lips with Jake Ryan and Joe Jonas. This has been Bree Yung Zhusdan Takahashi Samuels with the latest celeb gossip."

Joe turned of the TV

"I've been caught kissing my girlfriend, so what?"

Miley hit Joe, hard

"_No!_ You were caught kissing _Hannah Montana_"

"But _you're_ Hannah Montana" Joe said, confused

"As far as the general population is concerned, I'm _Miley Stewart, _and My boyfriend and my ex boyfriend both just kissed Hannah Montana!"

"That's complicated"

"_You're_ telling _me_!" Miley said, throwing her hands up in the air

"So… Where were we?" Joe asked, smirking

"Right… about… here" Miley said, leaning in towards Joe

"No, I think it was more like _this_"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **I'm sorry if you didn't like the Rock Star Music Video Thing, I'm not to proud of it myself. Also, I don't like this chap's title, either. The good news is that this chapter is my longest in ages.

**PS: **This Fic Is Officially Longer than "That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!!!"

**End Quote: **"Yo, that's illogical. I can't have it" – Nick Jonas


	11. New Year 3000

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:**(To Kevin) "You Don't Make Any Sense"- Joe Jonas

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Awww, you only _liked_ it? I'll have to try harder this time!

mayniac: They also have pictures of_ Miley_ kissing _Nick._ (I'm Evil, Aren't I?)

CremeBrulee: Yeah, I actually looked up Bree Samuel's entire name once, (since I picture her saying it all the time,) and now, I just copy and paste it a lot.

briOTHfan07: Really? I wasn't that happy with it, but I'm glad you like it.

mmvok: Yes Ma'am!

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Aww, you are _awesome! _

1heart1love1life: Yay!! Congratulations, you have giving this fic its 100th review!! (PS: Its not bad to want it to be Niley, I love Niley… And Moe… And Moliver… And Jiley…) XD

**Chapter 11: New Year 3000**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So, where are we going for New Years?" Joe asked his girlfriend as they lazily walked down the beach

"Huh?" Miley said, confused by the question

"Well, are we going to spend New Years at _my_ house or _your_ house?" Joe clarified

"I dunno, I haven't really thought about it"

"…Will your Dad mind if we went to my house?"

Miley thought about it for a minute

"…Yes," Miley said, eventually, and Joe's Face fell, "But I think I can convince him" She added quickly

"Yes!" Joe said, pumping his fist triumphantly

Miley smiled, and shook her head.

_Briing-Briiing_

Miley groaned, and dug in her pocket for her phone. She found it, took it out and realized that she had accidentally taken her _Hannah _phone instead of her normal one.

"Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Joe asked

"This is my _Hannah_ Phone" Miley explained

"So?"

"So!?" My exclaimed, amazed by his ignorance, "I could be missing important _Miley _calls!"

"Miles, you're gunna miss important _Hannah _calls if you don't answer that call"

"Oh!" Miley exclaimed, opening the phone

"Hannaahh?" An annoying voice asked, causing Miley to grimace

"Traci!" Miley said with Fake happiness

"Darling, How are you?" The Heiress asked

"I'm good" Miley replied

_I'd be better if you hadn't called,_ Miley thought

"I'll cut to the chase: How would you and your boyfriend like to go to the party of the year?" Traci asked, "Or rather Next year?"

"M-my boyfriend?" Miley stuttered

"You told Bree that you have one. Did you know she's a close friend of the Van Horns?"

"No," Miley said bitterly, "I didn't… Wait, did you say _next _year?"

"Yes, It's the biggest New Years party e_ver!_" Traci said happily

"New Years? Traci, I kinda have plans-"

"I'll see you and you're boyfriend there!" Traci said, cutting Miley off

"No!-"

_Click_

_"_Ugghhh!!!_"_Miley groaned

"I'm guessing the call didn't go well?" Joe said/asked when he heard Miley

"Apparently, Hannah's got plans she didn't tell me about!" Miley said as she stormed off towards her house.

"Wait-What?" A confused Joe asked as he watched Miley walk away, "Hey!" he called after her, "Wait up!!"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hi," Miley's voice came through the phone, "You've Reached Miley Stewart … The Only Problem is that I Can't Answer the phone right Now… You can leave a message at the beep, though!"

_Beep_

"Yeah, Hi, Miley, It's me, Trevor, from Kansas. Umm, Can you call me when you get this? Bye"

_Click_

Trevor sighed as he closed his cell phone and walked down the beach (His Dad had recently gotten a Job in Malibu and they had moved just after Christmas)

It had taken him about a month of depression to realize that he wasn't ready to let Lilly go… but he hadn't actually worked up the courage to call her.

"Miley, wait up!!!" Trevor heard someone yell

He turned to see Miley and some guy, who looked familiar, but he couldn't place it, walking in his general direction.

Miley saw him and stopped in her tracks

"Trevor?"

"Who's Trevor?" The guy asked, not to quietly

"Lilly's Ex boyfriend," Miley told the guy, then she walked closer to Trevor, "Trevor, is that you?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing in Malibu?" Miley asked, confused

"My Dad got a job around here" Trevor told the brunette

"…Does Lilly know?" Miley asked after a little bit

"Not yet"

"…"

"…"

"…Awkward…" Joe said, breaking the silence

"Oh, shut up, Joe! Oh! Trevor, sorry, this is my boyfriend, Joe"

"Hi… Ummm, Miley can I talk to you?… In private, no offense, Joe."

"None Taken"

"Yeah, sure"

The Two walked a little distance away from Joe

"Miley, I _really _want Lilly Back"

"Trevor," Miley said quietly, "I don't know How to say this… But, she has a boyfriend."

"Some guy in her math class?" Trevor asked bitterly

"Yeah…" Miley confirmed, "How'd you know that?"

"Apparently, she started seeing him before we actually broke up." Trevor explained

"Oh, that sucks…"

"I know… Miley, you gotta help me get her back!" Trevor said, he didn't w_ant_ to beg, but, he wasn't above it.

"I…I-I don't know, Trevor…"

"Just think about it, okay?" Trevor said, heading home, "Bye."

"So," Joe said, coming up from behind Miley

"Ahhh!!" Miley screamed, surprised. She was so surprised that she accidentally hit Joe in the Face.

"Oww, what was that for?" Joe asked angrily

"Oh, Joe! I'm so, sorry! You scared Me!!"

"My face hurts…" Joe said as he pouted

"I'm sorry… Want me to Kiss it better?"

"Definitely," Joe said Smirking

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So, I heard that house across the street from mine got sold…" Miley said to Lilly, noticing a lull their conversation.

"Really?! To Who?!" Lilly asked excitedly, "Is it a famous person?!"

"No, but I think you've heard of him…" Miley said, turning her head away from Lilly

"Who?!"

"Trevor…" Miley Muttered, half-hoping that the Blonde didn't hear her.

"Pop-Star-Slash-Normal-Girl-Say-What?" Lilly asked, channeling her inner Miley

"I saw Trevor at the beach today," Miley explained, "and he told me that he and his family moved into town"

"And You're just telling me this now?!?!" Lilly exclaimed, "It's kinda important if your best friends _ex_ moves into town!!"

"I was thinking about how to put it?" Miley said, though it sounded more like a question

"Miley, what am I gunna do know!?" Lilly asked, frustrated. "Like what happens if I see him?"

"Maybe you should just lay low until school starts again, and just see how things play out."

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Lilly said, still upset, "Man, Miley why couldn't you have told me this before?"

"Fine, just shoot the messenger, why don't you?" Miley said angrily

"I'm sorry, Miles, It's just that…" Lilly paused and sighed, "I _know_ its gunna hurt to see him again"

"But _you _broke up with_ him!_"

"That doesn't mean that he wasn't my first love" Lilly said quietly

"Oh!" Miley gasped, "Lilly! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, for a while, I wasn't sure, and then I met Jason…"

"It'll Be okay, Lils, It always is." Miley said, hugging her best friend

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley, (as Hannah,) stood, watching Traci's party. (Which, as it turns out, the Jonas Brothers were also invited.)

And she was bored.

"Are you thirsty" Mike Stanley III asked suddenly. (Miley had invited Oliver, just to spite Traci. She had invited Lola, but Lilly was spending New Years with Jason and his family)

"Sure" Miley said, even though she wasn't that thirsty

"I'll go get us something to drink," Oliver said as he headed towards where the drinks were.

"Hannah!" Traci said as she made her way to Miley, "There you are!!"

"Hi, Traci," Miley said, concealing her disgust of Traci's voice

Traci saw Oliver coming over with the drinks

"Is this your boyfriend?" Traci asked, Referring to Oliver

"What? No!" Miley answered, shocked by the very Idea

"Anyway, here" Traci handed Miley a Mask, "It's going to be like a masquerade ball!"

Miley shrugged and put on her mask. It was a silvery blue color, and it only covered the top half of her face.

"Hey, What's with the mask?" Oliver asked, handing Miley her drink

"It's a masquerade ball!" Traci said, excitedly, shoving a black mask at Oliver

"Thanks?" Oliver said as she put the mask on.

"Tootles!" Traci said as she walked away

"I feel like an idiot" Oliver said as he watched Traci hand identical masks to all of the other guys there

"Join the club" Miley replied, seeing all of the girls with the same mask

"Look, Mil-Hannah, I'm gunna go see if any girls wanna board the Ollie Trollie, since Becca isn't here"

"Just be careful"

"Cool! Watch out, Ladies. Smokin' Oken is on the prowl!"

Miley shook her head.

Then, she briefly considered taking her wig off and being Miley, but she decided against it. Traci had already seen what she was wearing and that girl could remember an outfit if someone wore it two years ago.

Miley glanced at her watch: ten minutes until midnight.

_I better go and try to be social, _Miley thought

The "Blonde" made her way through the room, searching for a familiar face, which was hard, since everyone was wearing near identical masks.

Eventually, Miley bumped into someone.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry!" Miley told the person

"No problem," The guy said, as Miley got a better look at him.

His dark, curly hair was all Miley had to see before she recognized him

"Nick?" Miley asked

"Mile-Hannah?" Nick asked, slipping up.

"Why don't ya scream it so the whole room can hear you?"

"Yeah, its you"

"Hey, have you seen Joe?" Miley said after a little bit.

"Ehh, he's around here… " Nick said, looking around, "…somewhere"

"I'm gunna go look for him" Miley said, waving goodbye to the second youngest Jonas

"10!" Miley heard the crowd Yell, she hadn't realized it was so close to midnight

"9!"

She sped up her search

"8!"

Where _was _Joe?

"7!"

_No, not there, _Miley thought as she looked by the refreshments

"6!"

He wasn't on the Dance Floor, either

"5!"

The food table was a bust

"4!"

No Joe by the Pool Table

"3!"

No Joe by the actual _pool_

"2!"

Miley was about to give up when someone suddenly spun Miley around and Kissed her passionately

"1!!!"

They bent down and Whispered, "Happy New Year, Miley," in a shocked Miley's ear. She was wearing her Hannah wig, wasn't she?

Wasn't She!?!

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Ahhhh!!!!! There was no phone conversation in chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This Keeps Happening!!!!!!!!!

**PS: **Yes, I realize that she probably couldn't have searched the room that quickly, But… Tough Cookies!

**PPS: **I'm sorry about the stupid title, but I couldn't think of anything else

**PPPS: **Happy (Early) New Year!

**PPPPS: **Happy (Late) Holidays!

**End Quote: **"I Believe I make sense to your mama"- Kevin Jonas


	12. Hey, We're Gonna Be Alright

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **The'That's Just the Way Hannah Rolls!' Sequel: With the summer tour over,Poor Miley has to deal with a secret life, High School, The normal dating troubles, people being nice to her because she's dating a Jonas Brother, Nick trying to win her back, _And_ A certain Zombie Slayer not wanting to be _just friends_ anymore. PS: Long Distance Relationships don't always work out. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? _Moliver_)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:**** "**I wanna record a song with Michael Jackson, but I want a wall between us." – Joe Jonas

redheadedbella: Oh, I wonder if it's who you think it is!

what.a.studmuffin.x: I'd like to know, too. (As of 10:59 12/29/07, AKA: When I'm writing this review-answer-thingy, I don't know who the guy is, either…)

mmvok: You're extremely welcome!

briOTHfan07: Heh, I got _those_ quotes from photobucket…

talkingCinematic: Ya know, I didn't _plan _on bringing Trevor back… it just _happened_

suitelifelover: Heh, sorry about that… **(Spoiler Alert) **I'm actually gunna do something like that, when school starts up again for them.** (End of Spoiler)**

Cetacean: Checked it out! Can't wait for more!

mayniac: Joe shouldn't of sneaked up on her like that. Tsk, Tsk

IluvJonasbro15: I'm not quite sure, how it'll end up. (Although, alternate endings are really appealing right now)

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Oh, can I use that next chap?

Jonasfan391: I really liked Trevor. Personally, i was sad when they broke up, so here he is-Not that I don't Like Jason!

JoBrosLover91: Would you think I'm weird if I told you that I love you? Reviews like yours make my day!

luv me xoxo GossipGal: If it makes you feel better, _I _only think you're a little bit crazy. (jk!)

thecutiedisease: Thanks:D

**Chapter 12: Hey, We're ****Gonna**** Be Alright **

**Recap:**

"I saw Trevor at the beach today,"

…

"Miley, I _really _want Lilly Back"

…

"It's a masquerade ball!"

…

"Happy New Year, Miley,"

**On with the Story!:**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

Some guy had just kissed her, (really well, too,) and… He knew her secret!!

Miley was to shocked to reply to his New Year's greeting, and before she could get a better look at him, he disappeared into the crowd

"Hannah, are you okay?" A, male voice, which came from behind her, asked

Miley spun around and saw Joe, even with his mask, she recognized him.

"O-okay? I-I never been better!" Miley lied, Joe definitely did _not _need to know about this.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, his voice filled with worry, "You don't look so good"

"Joe, I'm fine. I was just excited about the New Year." Miley said, trying to convince her boyfriend

"Oh, yeah!" Joe said, snapping right out of his worried state, "Happy 2008!!"

"Happy 2008," Miley said, smiling.

_Maybe that guy was just a __really__ weird Hallucination_, Miley thought,_ then there's no reason he should bring down my New Year's Celebration_

"Hey, Miles, you wanna get outta here?" Joe said, taking off his mask and looking around at the party

Miley smiled

"Definitely"

Joe smiled widely, grabbed Miley's Hand, and led her out of the party.

Just then, a certain Heiress took out her Z-Phone and took several pictures of Miley and Joe leaving. _No one _left her parties early…

…Not without paying, that is.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Becca looked out the window, upset.

Why wasn't Oliver there, with her?

Becca glanced over to Jason and Lilly, who were laughing.

_Lilly's here,_ Becca thought bitterly

Why couldn't _her_ boyfriend drop his plans to spend New Year's Eve with _her?_ He was _hers!_

Becca downed her half-empty glass of Champaign, grabbed her cell phone, and camera, and headed for the door.

"Becca, Honey, Where are you going?" Her mother asked when she noticed that Becca was leaving

"I just need some fresh air," Becca told her mother

"Don't be gone to long, Dear" The older woman said, giving her daughter a sympathetic look as she walked out the door.

Becca had been depressed since she broke up with that Oken boy, and when Becca's mother heard that they got back together, she thought things would be better.

And they were…

…For a while

But, Becca had sunken back into her former sate of melancholy…

…And her mother didn't know why.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Oliver slumped in a chair.

He had been turned down by almost every single girl at the party.

"Did you get dumped, too?" A, slightly slurred, female voice asked

Oliver turned to the chair next to him to see a familiar Face: Mikayla

"Not quite…" Oliver replied, "Are you drunk?"

"Probably," Mikayla replied, drinking half a glass of what Oliver assumed to be some form of alcohol in one gulp.

"Umm, should you be drinking that much?" Oliver asked, owrried

"Probably not," Mikayla answered, finishing her drink, "Hey, can you get me some more?" Mikayla then tried to hand Oliver her glass, but dropped it.

"Oops"

Looking at Mikayla's sorry figure, Oliver felt tremendous pity for her.

"I think I need to get you out of here."

Oliver, then, helped Mikayla out of her chair, and then out of the party, as she was unable to walk straight on her own.

In the cool night air of the city, despite the loud parties going on all around, Mikayla seemed to sober up a little bit.

"I hate him" She said in a sad voice, clinging to Oliver's shirt as they walked down the street

"Who?"

"Jake _Freakin__'_ Ryan"

"Why?" Joe asked, Oblivious

"The Jackass broke up with me." The Pop Star answered, on the verge of tears

"Oh No! Don't cry!" Oliver told her when he noticed her watery eyes. Despite the fact that his two best friends were teenage girls, Oliver was _not_ good at handling a crying person.

Oliver's attempt to keep Mikayla from crying only made tears trickle down her cheeks.

"You must think I'm pathetic," Mikayla said, wiping the tears from her face

"Why would you think that?" Oliver asked softly

"I'm crying in front of you, and I don't even know your _name_"

"…I'm Oliver, and I'm _way_ more pathetic than you could ever be."

"What do you mean?" Mikayla asked, now curious

"I'm in love with my best friend and she just thinks of me as her brother" Oliver admitted bitterly

"Oh, you're right, that sucks"

"_Gee_, thanks"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

Then there was an awkward silence as they walked

"Is she pretty?" Mikayla asked

"Who?"

"You're friend"

"Yeah," Oliver said, smiling as he thought of Miley, "she's beautiful"

"Am _I _beautiful?"

Oliver was caught off guard by that question.

She was looking to _him_ for _his_ opinion?

With two _extraordinarily _opinionated best friends, Oliver's opinion rarely came into play.

Moreover, Oliver had never really thought about Mikayla like that; Miley had biased him from the start.

Oliver stopped and looked at Mikayla. He _really_ looked at her.

Her long-ish, dark hair, which was usually down, was in a, now messy, up-do. She was wearing some nice clothes, probably designer. Oliver, being a guy, couldn't really take in any more.

So, despite her disheveled appearance, Oliver could honestly say that he thought Mikayla was attractive. So he did:

"Yeah, Mikayla, you're beautiful, too."

Mikayla blushed.

She didn't quite know why. It might have been the booze, but it was more likely due to the fact that no one had ever called her beautiful before.

"I like you, Oliver"

This time, _Oliver _blushed.

"I-I like you to, Mikayla."

Mikayla smiled and snuggled in closer to Oliver, as they walked on that cold New Year's night.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So… Where are we going?" Miley asked as she and Joe walked further and further away from the party

"No idea" Joe replied cheerfully

"Joe!" Miley scolded, a bit too loudly

A group of, half-drunken, teenage girls, who were walking, by herd Miley and turned to look at who was yelling. Collectively, their eyes widened when they saw Joe

"OMG!! It's Joe Jonas!!" One of the more sober girls shouted.

Within an instant, Miley and Joe found themselves being chased by a horde of obsessed fan-girls… Again.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Jason and Lilly had been laughing about something, when, suddenly, Lilly became somber

"Jason…" Lilly said with a serious voice "there's something I've gotta tell you"

"What it is?" Jason nervously asked

Lilly took a deep breath

"…T-trevor moved into town"

Jason blinked

_What_ did Lilly just say?

"What?" Jason asked, shocked

"Miley saw him by the beach the other day, and… and he said that he moved into a house by hers…"

"So?"

"So?!" Lilly exclaimed, "He's my ex!"

"How does that affect us, Lil? You two _used _to date. It doesn't mean anything now."

"I guess… It's just that, I know that things are gunna be weird when school starts and I have to seem him on a daily basis." Lilly confessed

"What makes you think you're going to see him? How many people actually hang out with their ex's?"

"Other than Miley? Nobody"

"Huh?"

"Oh, she's still friends with Jake Ryan" Lilly explained

"…"

"They used to date, _remember?_"

"_Totally_" Jason said, sarcastically

"Oh, shut up and drink your Champagne" Lilly said, taking a sip of her own bubbly drink

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Oh…! My…! God…!" Miley gasped, collapsing on the sand, "No… More… Running...!"

"Ditto!" Joe breathed, falling next to her.

They had ran all the way from the party, to the beach by their houses.

"Why… do… you… have… to… be… so… attractive… to… girls…?" Miley asked, still catching her breath

"I'm… cool… like… that…"

Miley scoffed

Eventually, they both caught their breaths

Suddenly, Miley tore off her wig and Mask.

"What'd you do that for?" Joe asked surprised by her actions

"I hate that thing" She told him

"The mask?"

"No, you idiot, the wig!" Miley snapped, "Though, it may as well be a mask!"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, not quite getting what Miley was saying

"When wear that thing all I do is lie, lie, LIE!" Miley said, breaking down, "I _hate _it!"

"Miles…"

Joe hated seeing Miley in pain, it your him up inside.

"I-I wanna go back to being normal! I wanna be able to sing whenever I want to, not just when I'm on stage!"

"Then sing for me,"

"Huh?" Miley said, shocked by his request

"I thought you wanted to sing."

"I _do_, It's just that…"

"Just that _what?_" Joe asked

"…What if someone hears me?"

"So? Let them hear, you have the world's most beautiful voice."

"Okay, then…" Miley said, still unsure of herself, "Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I sing a song that _I've _written?" Miley asked

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just that I always sing Daddy's songs…" Miley explained, "-Not that I don't like them!" She added quickly

"Oh, Just sing!"

Miley took a deep breathe and started to sing, Looking Joe straight in the eyes.

_"__Gonna__ stay in bed today_

_Cause I can't stand the light_

_Don't know why I get so down_

_I won't be much fun tonight_

_And I can't believe_

_You still __wanna__ hang around me_

_It's not so pretty all the time_

_You don't mind _

_To you it's all right_

_A__s I am_

_I__s how you take me_

_N__ever try to push_

_O__r make me different _

_W__hen I talk, you listen to me_

_A__s I am_

_I__s how you want me_

_I __know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'__m looking at him_

_I'm not the girl you think you see_

_But maybe that's a lie_

_You almost know me better than_

_Me, myself and I_

_Don't know a lot of things_

_But I know what I got_

_It's not so perfect everyday_

_I don't have to try_

_Cause it all falls into place_

_A__s I am_

_I__s how you take me_

_N__ever try to push_

_O__r make me different _

_W__hen I talk, you listen to me_

_A__s I am_

_I__s how you want me_

_I __know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'__m looking at him_

_Face to face, eye to eye_

_You're standing there_

_Feels good on the inside_

_I don't mind, I don't care_

_You're standing there_

_Seeing me for the first time_

_Seeing me for the first time...__" _

"…Miley, that's Beautiful" Joe said, in awe of his girlfriend when she was done

"I… I wrote it for you," Miley said, blushing

"I love you so much," Joe said as he pulled Miley into a hug

"I love you, too, Joe" Miley replied, hugging him back

"Aww, how sweet" A bitter voice rang out from behind them

The two broke the hug and turned to see a _very_ evil looking Becca Weller standing behind them with a video camera.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Ha!I didn't tell you who the mystery-kisser was! (Although, you guys can pretty much rule out Joe...) You'll have to keep reading to find out! …I'm so evil, it's not even funny.

**PS: **When I was typing this chap's end quote, I was listening to my iPod, _Hold On_ came on and I almost fell over laughing.

**PPS:** Check out my new Fic: _Call Me_

**PPPS: **Is it bad that I got Mikayla drunk? It probably is; she's got to be, like, fourteen, fifteen, tops.

**PPPPS: **I just saw the Jonas Brothers perform with Miley, (on TV,) and, as much as I love Miley, I'm mad at her. She sung their parts of "We Got the Party!"

**PPPPPS: **Happy New Year!!

**End Quote: **(on the Jonas Brothers song, 'Hold On') "It can mean like waiting in line and you're just like '…hold on'. Or if you're riding your bike and you get a flat tire and you're like...Hold on...to your bike? It can mean...Okay, I need to figure out what this song means."- Joe Jonas


	13. Let’s Just Start All Over

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Miley's life had never been calm, but now it's just ridiculous. After coming back from her summer tour with the Jo Bros, Miley has to face School, Relationships, paparazzi, and ex's trying to win her back. Oh yeah, andBecca Weller's Gone insane. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver? Oliver/Mikayla? Lilly/Trevor? Lilly/Jason?)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:**** "**My name is Mufasa, I'm king of the land, and I'll come smack you with the back of my hand." – Kevin Jonas

redheadedbella: You do?!?!?!?!?!? (PS: Becca's not bad, she's just written that way)

briOTHfan07: Muah Ha Ha Ha! My evil plan is taking affect! (jk) Oliver's gunna need someone to be there for him when he and Becca break up again. About the song: Details, Details. (PS: I loved Joe's Hat!)

emmie4is: Yeah, I know, it was Awesome-tastic!

thecutiedisease: Thank you so much! I think it's a good way to start off the New Year, too. (jk)

.in.sync.with.life.: I was watching the New Year's Thing with my mom, and, (for what ever reason,) she had never heard "We Got The Party" before. So, when they were done singing, I got out my iPod and played the _real _version with the Jonas Brothers. XD

JoBrosLover91: Oh. My. God! Are you invading my mind or something? Because, I was trying to figure out who the kisser was, and I thought 'Trevor,' but, after like, toe seconds, I realized that was stupid

talkingCinematic: Yeah, I was watching with my Mom, and I think she thought I was crazy because I got so upset… So, yeah…

suitelifelover: Awesome! I got a New Year's Cookie! (Ps: The wig _was _off, but who know how long Becca was there.)

Moosecoo9: Other than that, Weren't they so good?!

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Yay! Thanks for letting me use the quote! (Ps: I wish my friends would give Christmas gifts like that!)

TopazJewel: I'm super happy that you like this! Yeah, Oh well, what are we gunna do. At least they were on the show.

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Being crazy _does _have its benefits. (Like you could go around yelling "I love cookies" at the top of your lungs, and no one would care!)

mayniac: I'm confused. Do you like Becca or not?

iloveJonasbrothers23: Well, I just searched for 'jonas brothers quotes' on google.

what.a.studmuffin.x: I'm evil, what can I say? Oh, you're right, she _is _like a creepy stalker!

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Becca has problems. Lots of them.

BriiaNa.: They should! You need to spread the word!

thatisthequestion: Chapter 12? What's wrong with Chapter 12? I'm glad you like this and 'That's Just the way Hannah Rolls,' though

a.man.duh.: Umm, Maybe? I seriously don't know, I just write whatever comes to mind

**Chapter 1****3****It's a New Year, Let's Just Start All Over**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"B-becca?" Miley asked, shocked

"I'm flattered that you recognize me, Miley." Becca said, feigning pride, and then she nastily asked, "Or should I say, Hannah?"

"I-I can explain. You see…" Miley trailed off, unable to explain

"We went to a costume party and Miley went as Hannah Montana!" Joe said, thinking on his feet

"Nice try, Jonas, but I'm no idiot."

"Becca, what are you going to do with that video?" Miley asked, worried

"Oh, I think Bree Samuels will find it _very_ interesting" Becca told the girl

"Becca, you can't!" Miley exclaimed

"I _can_ and _will_" Becca corrected her

"What did I ever do to you?" Miley asked Becca, confused

"What _didn't _you do to me?" Becca asked in a bitter voice

"What?"

"You took Oliver away from me!!" Becca shouted in frustration

"Okay, # One: _I'm _the one who told you to ask Oliver out, # Two: _You're _the one who broke up with Oliver, and # Three: You and Oliver are back together!"

"You still don't see it?" Becca asked, half laughing, "God, I thought you were stupid _before…_"

"I don't see what?" Miley said, still oblivious

"You idiot," Becca snapped, "Oliver's in love with you!"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"What does it sound like I mean, you Hillbilly?"

"N-no, that can't be true." Miley said in denial

"All he does is think about you!" Becca shouted, "Because of you, he'll never be able to love me!"

"I…"

"It's not Miley's fault that Oliver feels that way about her, leave her alone!" Joe said, defending his girlfriend

"No! She _ruined_ my life, So _I'm _going to ruin _hers!_"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"How long have we been walking?" Mikayla asked.

Although she sobered up considerably, she still clung to Oliver, if only because she like being near him.

"I'm not sure… but we've gotten pretty far: We're at the beach by my house"

Mikayla perked up

"You live around here?"

"Yeah…" his voice trailed off as he stared at something a little ways away

The pop start look to see what was distracting him. She had to let her eyes focus, because, after all, she was still drunk. When Mikayla's vision finally steadied, she saw three figures. One guy and two girls.

"Do you know them?" Mikayla asked

"I think that's Becca" Oliver said, more tom himself than Mikayla

"W-who's Becca?" Mikayla asked, threatened by Baca

"My girlfriend" Oliver muttered as he began to walk faster

"You have a girlfriend?!" Mikayla asked, shocked

"Becca is that you?" Oliver asked, ignoring Mikayla's question.

"Oliver?" Miley said when she saw her friend

"Miley?" Oliver said surprised to see her

"_Miley?_" Mikayla asked, not remembering who the girl was

"Miley?" Joe said, causing everyone to look at him

"What? Everyone else was doing it!" The Jonas said, defending his actions

"What's going on?" Oliver asked

"Oliver, who's that?" Becca asked with a hurt voice as she motioned towards Mikayla

"Mikayla." Oliver answered without missing a beat, "Becca, what are you doing with that video camera?"

"Ya know, that's funny, Miley asked her practically the same question a few minutes ago…" Joe said, laughing a little, but then he realized that no one else was, "What? No one else thinks it's funny?"

"No, Joe, they don't." Miley said, her eyes still on Oliver, as they had been since he arived

"Becca, answer the question." Oliver said sternly

"Wait, Miley _Stewart?_" Mikayla asked before Becca could answer

"Yeah, Mikayla, she's Miley Stewart." Oliver said, a little annoyed by the question. There were more pressing matters

"You know the girl who Jake broke up with me for?" Mikay asked, shocked, as she looked at Oliver

"Jake did what?" Miley asked, shocked that Jake would do that

"Guys!" Oliver yelled in frustration, "All I want to know is why my girlfriend has a video camera, you two look so scared, and why you're still wearing your Hannah clothes, Miley!"

"Hannah Clothes?"

"I, uhh, went to a costume party as Han-"

"Oh, come off it, Stewart!" Becca snapped, interrupting Miley, angry that she was still trying to hide her secret. "The whole world's going to know you're Hannah Montana soon enough"

"_Miley_ is _Hannah_?" Mikayla said unsurely, "…But I _hate_ Hannah, and, other than the fact that Jake broke up with me for her, I like Miley"

"Becca what do you mean?" Oliver said, incredibly conserved by his girlfriend's words.

"I mean that I have excellent footage of "Hannah Montana" taking off her wig, and being a little crybaby over a few lies, and Bree Samuels is going to love it!"

"Becca, you can't!" Oliver exclaimed

"Why not?! She drove you away from me! She _deserves _to suffer"

"Miley, I, uhh-"

"Dude, she already knows, thanks to Phyco Lady over hear" Joe told Oliver, motioning towards Becca when he mentioned her.

"Becca, just because I love her doesn't mean you have the right to do this!"

"Yes it does!" Becca said definitely, "She's hurt you _and _me!"

"That doesn't mean I want to hurt her." Oliver said softly, "That's actually the _last _thing I want."

"B-but-"

"-Becca, give me the camera" Oliver commanded, cutting her off

"O-okay" Becca said feebly, giving in.

Oliver quickly deleted the clip of Miley

"Becca," Oliver said as he handed the camera back, "I, don't think this is going to work out"

"But I love you!" Becca exclaimed, almost in teats

"We don't always get to be with the ones we love" Oliver said, glancing over to Miley

"I hate you!" Becca yelled, as she ran off, crying "I hate you all!"

"Well, that _totally _wasn't weird." Joe said as he ran a hand though his dark hair

"Oliver, I think you and I need to talk." Miley said, walking over to her friend

"Somehow, I knew this was coming." Oliver said, and then he turned to Mikayla, "Mikayla, are you gunna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said quietly, even though she was clearly _not_ okay

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So…" Miley said, not knowing where to start

"So…" Oliver repeated

"you and Mikayla were lookin' pretty cozy back there"

"Yeah, umm, she's drunk"

"Oh… Look, Oliver about what Becca said-"

"Its true, Miles, I love you, but, I'm not under some strange delusion that you feel the same way. I know you're happy with Joe, and, Honestly, I'm okay with it."

"Well, that basically covers everything _I _was going to talk about… This is kinda weird"

"How? Things aren't any different than they were yesterday… Other than the fact that its 2008, now"

"Oh My Gosh, you're right!" Miley exclaimed, "With everything that happened, I _kinda_forgot."

Oliver laughed

"You _Forgot_?" He asked, still laughing

"Oh, be quite, Oken!"

"See, Miles, nuthin's different."

"So, we're gunna be okay?" Miley asked

"We're _definitely _gunna be okay"

"Want me to hook you up with Mikayla?" Miley asked, changing the subject

"Oh! I forgot about her!" Oliver said, rushing back over to the drunken Pop Star, leaving Miley in the Dust

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Wow, I feel loved" Miley said as she watched Oliver run over to Mikayla

"Stop being so melodramatic." Joe told Miley as he walked up behind her

"But its fun!" Miley fake-whined

"kiss me" Joe told her

"_that_ I'll do." Miley said as she stood up straighter to kiss him

"So, what's you're New Year's resolution, Joe?" Miley asked after the kiss ended

"I would say, 'To be more awesome,'" Joe replied, "but, I don't think that's humanly possible"

"Joe! I'm serious."

"Miles, I don't know, I think I'm pretty good the way I am now."

"You know, I agree with you there." Miley said, kissing her boyfriend again

"So, what's _your _resolution?" Joe asked, now curious

"I just wanna start all over"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"So, your best friend is Miley Stewart" Mikayla said, stating the obvious

"Yeah…"

"You're right, she is really pretty…" Mikayla said sadly

"Yeah…"

"Look, Oliver, I know I haven't know you for that long, but I like you. I _really_ like you, and I wanna see if this can go somewhere"

"I'd like that, but I don't want this to be some drunken decision you made that your gunna regret tomorrow morning."

Mikayla turned herself to face Oliver and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Oliver, I'm more sober than you think"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **I don't know if you guys know this, but, last chap was the _longest_ chapter I've _ever_ written. (including the song) So, I'm sorry If future chaps aren't as long.

**PS: **What do you guys think of the new description?

**PPS: **You know what? Kevin needs a love interest! Someone give me ideas, because I've got nuthin' Come on, Kevin needs some love, too!

**PPPS: **I _still _haven't told you who the kisser is yet! I'm a bad person. Well, the _main_ reason I haven't told you is… I don't know myself!

**End Quote: **(About myspace) "We read all your comments. We look at all of them. They're like, 'Oh, my God! Nick, you're so hot!'"-Joe Jonas


	14. What They Go To School For

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Miley's life had never been calm, but now it's just ridiculous. After coming back from her summer tour with the Jo Bros, Miley has to face School, Relationships, paparazzi, and ex's trying to win her back. Oh yeah, andBecca Weller's Gone insane. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver? Oliver/Mikayla? Lilly/Trevor? Lilly/Jason?)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:**"I'm Joe Jonas; I'm your best friend. Open my fridge eat a chicken" -Joe Jonas

Moosecoo9: Yeah, Becca's being going through a downwards spiral… that sentence doesn't make sense, does it?

xXDramaMamaXx: Well, Mikayla's Nice deep-down. (_Way_ Deep)

BriiaNa.: Awesome Quote, just one question. Which two vids?

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Thankies!!

mmvok: Awesome-tastic! (You'll get that once you read 'Call Me') Thanks!

JoBrosLover91: Ahh! Invasion of my mind! PS: I don't know! It's enough hard to choose simple things, like random names for OC that only appear once!

rockinchick8: There might be some Niley coming up soon, I'm not sure

talkingCinematic: Crazy, Crazy Becca just lost hr guy to _another _Pop Star

thatisthequestion: Yeah, who knows what she would have done with them! (I do, but that's besides the point)

briOTHfan07: Hmm, Ashely Tisdale… I'll think about it.

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Yay! It makes me really happy when people tell me they love my work!

Cetacean: Crazy. What? You said to call you crazy! PS: The _cute _romantic one

mayniac: Well, It isn't possible for Joe to be more Awesome, is it? PS: I'm so glad you like the New Description.

thecutiedisease: Yay! I'm glad someone noticed that!

what.a.studmuffin.x: They are cute together, aren't they?

BoredHpfan: Whoo, Hoo! Scary Rhymes!

suitelifelover: I know, I hate it when I mess up my review and won't let me do it again! Ohh, I get a _yummy _cookie this time!

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Oh, My, Gosh! That is a fan-freakin'-tastic Idea! I am _so _putting Mandy in the fic! I need to think of how, though.

CremeBrulee: Oh, yeah, what's the evil Heiress Gunna do? (Alliteration) Wait, Why am I asking you? _I _Write the story! You wouldn't know!

**Chapter 1****4: ****What They Go to School For**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Daddy, Do I _have_ to go back to school?" Miley asked her father as she finished her break fast

"Yes." Robbie Ray said simply

"Why? Can't I get a tutor like a _normal _Pop star? Mikayla has one."

"If Mikayla jumped off a bridge would you? Besides the whole reason that we have Hannah Montana is so you can be a normal _girl _not a normal Pop Star." Was her father's rebuttal

"Hmmph!"

_Briing-Briing_

"Hello?" Miley said, answering her phone

"Miley!" Mikayla said cheerfully

"Mikayla! How are you?" Miley asked. Since the whole New Year's ordeal, she and Mikayla had actually become real friends.

"I'm good; getting ready for school." The girl replied

Miley blinked

"School?" Miley asked

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm going to normal school now!" Mikayla said in a happy tone

"Great. There goes my argument for a tutor!" Miley muttered

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Miley said, shaking her head, even though she was talking ober the phone, "That's so cool! Which School are you going to?"

"Sea View High" Mikayla told Miley

"Rival-Pop-Star-Say-What?"

"Ummm, what?"

"No, it's just that _I _go to Sea View" Miley explained

"Cool! Maybe we're in some of the same classes"

"M-maybe"

"Hey, Miley, I've been meaning to ask you, since you've been through stuff like this before and-"

"-Spit it out, girl" Miley said, interrupting her rant

"Well, you know how the premier for 'Roger Bucks' is gunna be in a couple of days, and, well, the public doesn't really know that Jake and I Broke Up, what I'm supposed to do?" Mikayla asked

"Umm, if you want to pretend that things are still okay between you two, you could go with him-"

"-his manager's not answering Margot's calls-" Mikayla interjected

"-_Okay,_ scratch that plan, you could just go with another guy, or you could go with a friend-"

"-Oh, that might work! Miley, could you go to the premier with me?" Mikayla asked, cutting Miley off again

"Uhh, Hannah Montana was planning on going, but I don't see why not-"

"-Awesome! Thank you! I owe you _so_ much! Bye, see you at school!"

_Click_

"Bye?"

"Who was that, Bud?" Robbie Ray asked

"Just a teen Pop Star, no one special."

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hi, I'm Jodie," A red-headed girl said, shaking Mikayla's hand, "and I've been assigned to help you on your fist day here at Sea View"

"I'm Mika-"

"-I know who you are, Silly!" Jodie interrupted, "I absolutely _love_ your music"

"Thanks"

"Umm, your locker _should_ be over here," Jodie said, pointing a row of lockers, and then looking at a clock on the wall, "#1500, nice and round"

"Okay-"

"-Oh, Shoot! I'm late to meet my boyfriend," Jodie told the Pop Star, "Can you find it on your own?"

"Sure" Mikayla answered

"I'll find Locker Man and send him your way, just in case." Jodie told Mikayla, "See ya later"

_Locker Man?_ Mikayla thought as she found her locker

"Great, just Great" The pop star said when she realized it was a bottom locker. She knelt down and tried, (and failed to open it,) "Uggh!"

"Need help?" A male voice asked from behind her

"Yeah" she said, still messing with the lock

"What's the problem?" He asked

"This. Stupid. Thing. Won't. Open!" Mikayla said, pulling hard at the lock after every word.

"Just let Locker Man do his work." The guys said, hitting the locker with the side of his fist.

"Wow, how'd you-" Mikayla said, turning to see her locker-savior

"Mikayla?" The boy said as she turned around

"Oliver?" Mikayla said when she saw his face

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I meant to tell you that I was going to normal school, but I haven't seen you since New Years and you haven't been answering your phone"

"My mom confiscated it" Oliver explained

"She took it away?" Mikayla asked

"No, she confiscated it." Oliver corrected, "That's what I get for Having a mom on the police force"

"Okay… So, 'Locker Man?'" Mikayla said, raising an eyebrow when she said 'Locker Man'

"Hey, I didn't think of it." Oliver defended, "I wanted to be 'the Locker Doctor'"

Oliver pouted when he said the last bit

Mikayla laughed

"See, this is why I like you" She told Oliver, causing him to blush

"So… Do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?"

"I do, but, I can't" Mikayla told him

"Why?" Oliver asked

"I have to go to a premier and I already have a date"

"Who?" Oliver asked, referring to her date

"Miley" She said simply

"Oh, Miley-Wait, Miley?"

Mikayla laughed at his reaction

"Oliver, she's going as my friend."

"So, how about _Sunday?_"

"I'll have to check my schedule" Mikayla Joked

"Mikayla!"

"I'm kidding! Sunday would be perfect."

"Where's your homeroom?" He asked

"I have _no _idea"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Kevin was watching TV when the phone house rang

_Riing-Riing_

"Kevin, Can you get that?" His mom asked from the other room, "I'm kinda busy"

"Hello?" Kevin said, answering the phone

"Kevin?" A familiar female voice asked

"Mandy!" Kevin exclaimed, immediately recognizing his old friend, "We haven't heard from you in forever!"

"I know! So, How's my _second _favorite Jonas?" The blonde asked

"I'm good-Hey! Second?!"

"No one can replace Frankie in my heart." Mandy said dramatically, "Just kidding, how are you, Kev?"

"Like I said, things are good here in Malibu, I miss Jersey, though." Kevin told his brother's ex, "Now, is there any particular reason you graced me with this call"

"Guess which blonde girl that had a song written about her is moving to Malibu!" Mandy said excitedly

"Hannah Montana?"

"Doesn't she already live in Malibu?" Mandy asked

"Yeah, actually, she doesn't live that far from us"

"Then why would she-?" Mandy started to asked, but stopped mid-question, "You know what, never mind, Kevin, _I'm _moving to Malibu"

"Wait-What?"

"I'm moving next week!" Mandy said, immensely happy, "This is going to be so cool! I'm gunna be able to hang out with you, Nick and Joe again. Especially Joe"

"Umm, Mandy, have you ready _any_ teen magazines in the last few months?" Kevin asked

"No, why?"

"Or watched any Gossip stuff on TV?"

"No"

"And Joe didn't tell you anything?"

"No! Now tell me what's going on!"

Kevin took a deep breath

"Joe has a girlfriend" he told her

There was a long pause

"…Excuse me?" Mandy said eventually

"Joe's dating this girl named Miley"

"What kind of name is _Miley?_" Mandy asked, already critical of the girl, whom she had never even met.

"I don't know, Mandy, that's just her name." Kevin replied, "Are you okay?"

"What she look like?" Mandy asked, ignoring his quesiton

"Umm, She's like 5'6", brown hair, blue eyes-Why?"

"How old is she?" Mandy asked, continuing her little interrogation

"She turned 15 in November"

"Isn't that, like, illegal?"

"No, it's not like they're having sex," Kevin said, "and, Mandy, you didn't answer my question"

"Because I need to know about my competition." Mandy answered,

_Click_

"Well, this is _so _not gunna end well." Kevin said running a hand through his, currently, curly hair.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

As Miley walked to her Homeroom class, people were looking at her funny.

The brunette nervously looked down to make sure that she didn't wear her bra on the outside of her shirt again.

No, Her clothes looked normal. Really good, actually.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" Nick asked, as he started walking besides her

"I don't know" Miley said as they reached the classroom

The loud din coming from the room ended abruptly as Miley and Nick entered the room. All eyes were on Miley.

The two singers took their seats.

Then, Miley couldn't take it anymore

"What in the name of Sam Hill is Goin' on?!" She asked, thoroughly annoyed

"Sorry, Stewart, we don't talk to sluts" Tiffany, one of Nick's many fan girls, said

"Mean-Girl-Say-What?"

"We all know that you've been seeing Jake Ryan behind Nick's back" Amanda, the girl that attacked Miley, told her.

"Miley and I aren't dating." Nick told the, now growing, crowd of people surrounding them

"And I haven't been seeing Jake Ryan, we broke up months ago" Miley added

"He told _Zap! _that you two were dating" Tiffany rebutted

"If _Zap!_told you I was Hannah Montana, would you believe it?" Miley asked the crowed

_Oh please say 'no,' _Miley thought

"No" they all said, collectively

Miley, kept in a sigh of relief

"I am _not _seeing Jake Ryan, _or _Nick." The Tennessean girl told them, "I have a boyfriend, and I love him"

The last bit hurt Nick, although he hid it.

"Who is he?" A short girl named Jane asked

"She's dating my brother" Nick told them

"Which one?" Tiffany asked

"Joe." Miley answered, "Can we just move on?"

"_You're_ dating Joe Jonas?" Amanda said in disbelief

"He's, like, 18" A random Amber-and-Ashely-look-a-like said

"Really, I didn't notice" Miley said sarcastically

"Well, then _he's _cheating on_ you._" Amanda said

"Violent-Mean-Girl-Say-What?"

The girl whipped out a copy of the latest issue of _Zap!, _opened it to a certain page, and put it on Miley's desk.

Miley looked down to se pictures of when she, (as Hannah,) left Traci's New Year's Party with Joe.

"There's Joe Jonas," Amanda said, pointing to Joe, "your 'boyfriend,' leaving a New Year's Party with Hannah Montana"

"Uhh…"

"You guys do remember that my brothers and I went on tour with Hannah, right? We're friends with her." Nick said, helping Miley out

"Still, its kinda suspicious." Jane said, "Where were you on New Year's, Miley"

"What, a girl can't celebrate New Year's with her dad and her brother?!"

"While your boyfriend is off at a party with a pop star? I think not" Tiffany said

Just then, Mr. Corelli came in the classroom to find all of his students huddled over Miley's and Nick's desks.

"Ladies, Gentlemen!" Mr. Corelli addressed his class, "I think it might be a good idea to get to your seats before the bell rings, unless any of you _want _detention."

The students quickly scattered and went to their respective seats.

_BRIIING_

"Just in time for Roll Call: Alicia Alvarez"

"Here" A tall girl two seats away from Miley said

"Mark Anderson"

"Here" said A boy sitting next to Nick

"Jodie Beck"

"Here" A red-headed girl in the front answered

"Hey, Nick," Miley whispered, as to not be heard by Mr. Corello, "thanks for helping me back there"

"Leo Bloom"

"No, prob, Miles," Nick whispered back, "that's what friends are for"

"Here" A boy in the back said

"Thanks anyway" Miley whispered

"James DiFranco"

As Mr. Corelli went on with the Roll Call, Miley sighed, it was going to be a _long _day

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **I promise, (cross my heart and hope to die,) that I'll tell you who the Mystery kisser is Next Chapter. (I just decided who he is.)

**PS: **I just got a bunch of KAN-DAY and A _slide-whistle! _

**PPS: **I've got a new poll on my profile… Well, not entirely new, It's more like an updated version of the old one.

**PPPS: **Miley/Nick won the last poll with 24 votes, followed by Miley/Joe with 18 and Lilly/Joe with 12.

**PPPPS: **To all you Moe lovers out there, I wrote a Moe OneShot by the name of 'There For Me,' dedicated to Baybee.Kayked.Fever. It'd be really nice if you checked it out. (If you haven't already, that is.)

**PPPPPS: **Also, check out Baybee.Kayked.Fever.'s Moe OneShot, ShoeBox

**PPPPPPS: **You guys should read: _I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You_ and _Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy_ by Ally Carter. I love those books

**End Quote: **"When life gives you lemons, Throw them back!" – Joe Jonas


	15. We're A Moive, Where's My Happy Ending?

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Miley's life had never been calm, but now it's just ridiculous. After coming back from her summer tour with the Jo Bros, Miley has to face School, Relationships, paparazzi, and ex's trying to win her back. Oh yeah, andBecca Weller's Gone insane. (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver? Oliver/Mikayla? Lilly/Trevor? Lilly/Jason?)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:**"Hannah Montana: Making the world a better place... for _Love!!!"_– Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)

suitelifelover: Mandy's actually _Joe's _ex… Um, Sorry… Whoo! An _extra _yummy cookie!

CremeBrulee: Hey, there was some one-sided Niley!

briOTHfan07: Muah Ha Ha Ha you're coming over to the dark side! (PS: Do you like my evil laugh?)

Baybee.Kayked.Fever: I actually really like the song Mandy.

Razor Burn and Anger Management: _You're_ envious of _me_?!! Why?

a.man.duh.: I really, _really _like them.

talkingCinematic: Yup, Mandy's going to put a lot of strain of Miley's and Joe's relationship, **(Spoiler Alert)** Along with a certain blonde actor **(Spoiler Over)**

mayniac: Who says it won't win?

what.a.studmuffin.x: Mandy's definitely going to make an appearance next chap.

MileyCyrusLove: Oh, thank you so much for checking out my other stuff! What'd you think?

luv me xoxo GossipGal: _I _haven an icon like that

thecutiedisease: Well, you can vote this time.

JoBrosLover91: When you say it like that, is _does_ sound confusing. LOL, poor Kevin, he'll get some love soon enough.

**Chapter 1****5 ****We're a Movie, Where's My Happy Ending?**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Oh, I've never been to a premier before!" Miley said excitedly as the limo neared the theater.

"Yes you have," Mikayla corrected, "you went to the one with Jake were you wore that Björk dress and didn't shave"

"That one doesn't count; I was trying to get Jake to break up with me" Miley explained

"Do I _wanna_know?"

"No, you don't" Miley told her simply

"Okay, then." Mikayla said, turning towards the tinted window.

"We're here. Ready?"

"No." Mikayla said, paralyzed with fear. What if she saw Jake?

"Yes, you are." Miley said, grabbing Mikayla's hand and squeezing it

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Brian Winters Here with Red Carpet Coverage of the Premier of _Roger Bucks: Intergalactic Warrior_Right now I'm talking to Mikayla Pop Star and Lead Actress. Now, Mikayla, Tell me who this is?"

"This is my friend, Miley Stewart," Mikayla told the reporter

"Hi" Miley said shyly

"Now, is this the same Miley Stewart who used to date Jake Ryan"

"Yup"

"Isn't it kind of awkward between you two, seeing as how Mikayla's dating your ex, Miley?"Brian asked Mikayla

"Umm, Brian, about that, Jake and I aren't dating anymore"

"Really? Care to share any details?"

"No, Brian, the movie's about to start, and I don't think it's a good idea for me to be late for my own movie. Tootles!" Mikayla asked as she and Miley walked closer to the theater

"Are you sure it was a good idea for you to tell him that?" Miley asked, once out of earshot

"I'd rather have him hear it from me than Jake, People were going to find out any way."

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Mikayla and Miley walked out of the theater laughing

"Oh My Gosh, did you see that part in right before the space ship battle?" Miley asked excitedly

"When it was you dressed up as me?"

"Yes!"

"I did! I can't believe they put that in there! I think they actually credited you"

"Then where's my money?" Miley joked

"Miley?" A familiar voice rang out from behind them

The two girls turned to see who it was

"Jake?" Miley said when she saw her ex boyfriend

"Miley, what are you doing here?… With Mikayla?" Jake asked

"I came here as her friend to support her because some blonde jerk broke up with her. What was his name again? Oh, right, its was you!"

"Miley, I'm gunna go to the limo," Mikayla said, heading towards the vehicle

"Mikayla, don't!" Miley said

"I think you and Jake need to work this out" The other Pop star told Miley

"Miles, you just need to calm down" Jake said, after Mikayla left

"Calm Down?! Why?! You broke up with her for no reason! You haven't changed! I thought you did! I thought you could Handle being friends but-!"

"-Miley, I broke up with her because I love you!" Jake said, interrupting Miley's rant

"W-What?"

"Miley Stewart, I love you with all of my heart, please, take me back" Jake practically begged

"Jake, I… I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already in love with someone else, and you know that. Jake you had your chance" She told him

"Miley, please don't do this to me! I love you!" Jake said, taking her hand in his

"You did this to yourself, Jake." Miley said, taking his hand off of hers

"Miley, tell me that you don't love me anymore, and I'll leave you alone"

"I can't tell you that, Jake" Miley said quietly

"Then, come back to me, Miles"

"I-I can't" Miley said, turning away from him

"Miley, please, don't go!" Jake called as she started walking away, "… I was the one who kissed you on New Year's Day"

"What?" Miley said stopping in her tracks and turning around

"I saw you there, you looked so beautiful, Miles, and I couldn't resist you. But, I was still dating Mikayla then, and I realized that I could never love her like I love you, so I broke up with her, and when I came back to look for you, you were gone."

"I-I'm dating Joe" Miley told him, with little conviction though

"I know," Jake said, pulling Miley closer, "but I love you so much, Miley, I can't live without you"

"J-jake, stop" Miley said shakily

"Never"

Then Jake kissed Miley passionately.

Suddenly, Miley pushed him away

"Jake, we can't do this!" Miley said, stepping backwards

"Why?" Jake asked as he stepped closer to Miley, "We love each other!"

"No!" Miley denied, obviously fighting of tears, "No, I love _Joe!_"

"Miley-"

"-Jake Ryan, I never want to see you again!" Miley said, crying, as she ran off.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe was by _Rico's_ when Lilly came running up

"Hey, Joe!" Lilly called, stopping next to him, out of breath

"Hi, Lilly, what's up?"

"Have you seen Miley?" Lilly asked, with a hint of urgency in her voice

"Not Today, No." He told her honestly

"Damn" Lilly cursed under her breath

"What's up?" He asked,

"She's missing"

"What?!"

"She never came home from the Premier last night, and no one knows where she is. Her Dad, Jackson, Oliver, Mikayla, My boyfriend and me have looking for her all day." Lilly explained, "No one knows where she is."

Joe stood there for a moment thinking of where she could be, and then it hit him.

"I think I know where she is" Joe said suddenly, right before he ran off to the beach

"What?! Joe, Come Back here!" Lilly called after him, and then she slumped down on a stool at _Rico's_ and asked herself. "Why does nobody ever tell me anything?"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe went straight to the place where he had serenaded Miley. When he got there, he found Miley, sitting, hugging her knees and just watching the waves

"Miley?" He started running faster, "Oh, Miley, thank God I found you!"

"J-joe?!" Miley said, surprised, as Joe sat down nest to her

"Miley, what's wrong?" Joe asked when he saw her tear-stained face.

"I…I… Oh, Joe!" Miley stuttered out as she burst into tears and hugged Joe

"It'll be alright, Miles, I promise." Joe told Miley, holding her tight, "Whatever happened, its gunna be alright"

"I'm …A …Hor …Horrible …P-person!" Miley gasped out between sobs,

"No, Miley, you're not a horrible person, you're the most wonderful person I know."

"No… I'm… Not… I'm…Not…"

"Miley, look at me," Joe said, staring Miley straight in the eyes, "Whatever happened, whatever you did, I don't care. I love you, and that's all that matters"

Then he wiped away her tears and he gently kissed her

"I don't deserve you" Miley said after the kiss ended.

"Miles, I think it's the other way around"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley, and Lily (As Hannah and Lola) were having lunch with the Jonas Brothers. Since the premier, everyone had been keeping Miley busy, so she couldn't dwell on whatever happened. (She adamantly refused to tell anyone what exaltedly happened)

Miley saw a familiar face come into the restaurant

"Maddie Fitzpatrick?!" Miley said/asked, getting up from her seat

"Hannah Montana?!" The older girl excalimed

"Oh My Gosh, How are you?!" Miley said, hugging Maddie

"I'm Fantastic! Hannah, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! Oh, Madz, This is my best friend, Lola Luftnagle"

"Hi," Lilly said, waving her hand a little

"Nice to meet you," Maddie told the girl

"And, these are the Jonas Brothers, Kevin, Joe and Nick"

"Hey, why was Kevin First?!" Joe asked,

"Because Hannah loves me the most" Kevin joked

Maddie giggled

Miley smiled her 'Hannah Montana: Makin' the world a better place for love' smile

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a sec" Lilly asked

"Sure"

"Miley, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think your thinking" Lilly whispered when they were out of earshot

"What? Kevin doesn't have a _girlfriend_ and Maddie doesn't have a _boyfriend_"

"Does the name 'Becca Weller' mean anything to you?" Lilly said, trying to dissuade her. Miley had recently become fascinated in other people's relationships, rather than think about the problems in her oen.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick is nothing like Becca. I met her when we stayed at the Tipton in Boston; she's a huge fan of my dad's by the way, isn't that weird? She's really smart and really cool."

"Becca Weller was a popular 'Straight A' student!"

"Okay, so a few tiny little details are the same. But, the most important difference is that Kevin doesn't like me the way Oliver does."

"Fine, but if she goes all psycho on us, too, its _so _gunna be _your _fault."

"Well, that's just not gunna happen"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Oh my Gosh, Han, I can't believe you're friends with the Jonas Brothers" Maddie exclaimed

"I can't really believe it either." Miley said smiling, then she, not so smoothly, asked, "So, Madz, are youdating anyone?"

"No… My job at the Tipton doesn't pay nearly enough for the amount of my life it takes away."

"I know someone else who isn't dating anyone"

"Who?!" Maddie asked, a bit quicker, and louder than she should have"…N-not that I'm desperate or anything… Oh, who am I kidding? I'm desperate, tell me!"

"Kevin" Miley said simply

"Kevin _Jonas?_"

"Yup,"

"Then forget it, Hannah. There is no way that someone like him would go for someone like me." Maddie said pessimistically

"What do you mean?"

"He's a rich, incredibly hot, famous person, and I'm a, really, poor, plain, nobody"

"Okay, number one, Kevin doesn't care about if a girl's rich or not," Miley told the older girl, "number two, you are _so _not plain, and number three, I knew a girl who was an absolute nobody who fell in love with a famous actor and he loved her back."

"Did they end up okay, the girl and the actor?" Maddie asked

"Umm, Well, she kinda fell out of love with him because he became all conceited and then he came back one day saying he just wanted to be friends but she still had feelings for him and then he went of to Antarctica for eight weeks and came back with a girlfriend and he broke up with that girlfriend because he was still in love with the girl, but the girl, who still loved him a little, was dating someone she loved very much and had to tell the actor that she never wanted to see him again."

"Umm…What?"

"Lets just say they had a happily ever after, like in the movies."

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"This is Jackie Rose here on K-POP 102.9 and Hannah Montana's about to sing her hit song, _If__ We Were A Movie. _Anything before you start, Hannah"

"Yeah, Jackie, This Song goes out to a very close friend of mine; Leslie, I'm so sorry"

_"__Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna__ see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La __la_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know_

_That __As you__ win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together_

_It's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song__"_

Jake turned off the Radio.

"Sometimes 'Sorry' isn't good enough, Miley"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **The radio station, as far as I know, isn't real, It's just like _Zap!_

**PS: **Did you guys see that? There was Jiley! _Jiley_I haven't written Jiley in _forever! _Sure, it was kind of angst-y, but, whatevs.

**PPS: **I'll always love Moe the most.

**PPPS:** I'm not entirely happy with this chapter: I don't like the way I brought Maddie into the story. Now, I'm not saying that I don't like the fact that Maddie is in the story, I just don't like how I brought her into it.

**PPPPS:** I'm not quite sure what to do with '_Call Me.'_ I could do one of two things, but if I tell you what they are, then they'd just be spoilers, so, yeah. I'm screwed

**PPPPPS: **This Chapter is my longest Chapter… _**EVAR!**_

**End Quote:** "Hannah Montana: Again, making the world a better place... for _Love!!!"_– Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)


	16. 7:05, When She Walked Back Into My Life

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Miley's life had never been calm, but now it's just ridiculous. After coming back from her summer tour with the Jo Bros, Miley has to face School, Relationships, paparazzi, and ex's trying to win her back. Oh yeah, andMandy's in Town (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver? Oliver/Mikayla? Lilly/Trevor? Lilly/Jason? Mandy/Joe? Maddie/Kevin?)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Joe Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day**"There's always something you haven't achieved yet, and our goal is to do as many things possible in our career as we can."- Kevin Jonas

Razor Burn and Anger Management: She's coming in this chapter, and trust me, problems will come from it.

MileyCyrusLove: Where last chap was very long, this one is very short :( Oh, well. I still love Moe, too, no matter what I write. Oh! I'm so glad you like my other fics, too!

suitelifelover: Whoo! I heart Happy dances! I didn't really think about whether the paparazzi got a picture or not, but, as of now, I'm not sure. (PS: Why would that make me cruel?)

talkingCinematic: Mandy's gunna cause trouble, that's for sure.

mmvok: Don't thank me for writing, I should thank _you_ for reading!

briOTHfan07: You'll come to the dark-side soon enough

BriiaNa.: About the caps: C'est La Vie

MRS.GIOVANNA JONAS: Yay! You loved it!

JoBrosLover91: But if you go insane then they'll send you to the Loony Bin and won't let you read my fics!

thecutiedisease: Oh My Gosh! I saw that!

mayniac: Yeah, I was worried if people would remember that or not. Yup, Maddie and Kevin. (I wonder if anyone's done that before)

what.a.studmuffin.x: I prefer those, too, but, Umm, Jake _really _likes Miley.

luv me xoxo GossipGal: No worries, my memory's been on the fritz lately.

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: I'm not a great writer, you're just a great reviewer

Enarra: Okay, #1, there are, like 11 (and I have a C2 community-thingy to prove it,) and #2, There would be more if more people wrote it. (That was me giving you a hint)

thatisthequestion: I totally agree with that statement

**Chapter 1****6- ****7:05, ****When**** She Walked back into My Life**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley was sitting on her couch, staring into space, or, rather, _scowling _into space.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Lilly asked Jackson, walking into the Stewarts' living room.

"Mandy" Miley growled, not bothering from tearing her stare away from the wall

"Huh?"

"Mandy, Joe's ex girlfriend, the one who they wrote the song about, is moving to Malibu" Jackson explained

"Oh-"

"-Across the Street" He added

"Oh, that's worse"

"Really? I didn't know that" Miley muttered sarcastically

"What time is it?" The older boy asked Lilly

"Summer Time?" Lilly joked

"Ha-Ha, very funny; Lilly, I'm serious"

"Uhh, it's 7:05" She said, taking out her cell phone to see the time

"Joe should be here soon to get her to meet Mandy" Jackson told Lilly

"Miles, it'll be okay" Lilly said, turning to her friend

"What'll be okay?" Joe asked, opening the front door

"Nothing!" Lilly lied poorly, "Absolutely nothing! Miley's just fine, aren't you Miles?"

"Meh"

"_Okay…_ Miles! Come on, Mandy should be here any minute. I can't wait for you to meet her"

"Me neither" his girlfriend muttered, finally getting up from her spot and following him.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Nick sighed as he walked to Mandy's new place. Joe had gone ahead to get Miley. The idiot didn't seem to realize that Miley _might _not like Mandy as much as he did. He and Kevin had, unsuccessfully, tried to explain that to him, but he couldn't seem to grasp that Miley would be jealous, like he had been with Jake.

Being careful not to accidently walk to Miley's house, which he would sometimes do if wasn't paying attention to.

Finding Mandy's house wasn't that hard, all Nick had to do was look for the one with the moving van in the driveway.

Soon enough he found the house, and saw the familiar blonde carrying a box _way_ tobig for her to carry.

"Nicky!!!" Screamed Joe's overly excited ex when she saw Nick

Nick smiled; as much trouble as she was going to cause, it was good to see Mandy again; she was his friend after all.

"Hey, Mandy" Nick said, as Mandy put down the box and came running over.

"OhMiGosh! It's so good to see you!" Mandy said, hugging Nick

"Good, to see you, too" Nick said as she let him go

"So… Where are Joe and Kevin?" The blonde asked

"Kev's on his way and Joe's getting his girlfriend"

Mandy frowned

"Is he still dating her?"

"Yes, Mandy, they're still dating"

"Oh, well, they'll break up soon enough."

"Mandy," started, but paused, because, even though he knew what he was about to say was true, he hated to say it out loud, "They're in love"

"They can't be in love! Wait- Nick, why'd you sound so sad when you-"

"MANDY!" Joe screamed from a black away

"DJ DANGA!" Mandy replied.

The two ran up and hugged each other

Nick could see the hurt in Miley's eyes; he could see how she was trying to fool herself into believing that Joe was acting like a normal ex-boyfriend would when he saw his old flame… who he wrote a song about.

"Miles are you okay?" Nick asked, walking closer to her

"Yeah, I'm… Horrible," Miley said, confused, and upset, "I mean-"

"Hey, do you wanna talk?"

"No… I," She said at first, but then she changed her mind, "yeah"

"Come on, let's get out of here."

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Time to put you boys to work!" Mandy Announced

"What?"

"Well, I need somebody to help me move in, and you guys are conveniently here" Mandy explained, handing a box to Kevin

"You mean the only reason you invited us over was to help you carry stuff?" Joe asked

_It wasn't the _only_ reason, Joe,_ Mandy thought

"Pretty much" The blonde said, shrugging

"You know, Kevin, I suddenly remembered why we moved away from Jersey"

"Very funny, JJ," Mandy said, picking up a box herself, "now, get to work!"

"Hey, where are Nick and Mile-" Kevin started to ask

"No slacking off!" Mandy interrupted him, so Joe wouldn't here the question.

You see, Mandy, too, had noticed that the two fifteen-year-olds had disappeared, and she didn't mind one bit. With "Milly" gone, this was going to be _way_ easier.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"I shouldn't be jealous!" Miley said, as Nick watcher her pace her room

"Miles, you have every right-"

"No!" Miley interrupted, "Nick, You don't understand!"

"Miles, what don't I understand?"

Miley stopped, and tried not to cry

"I… I kissed Jake" I admitted quietly

"You're right, I don't understand"

"It happened At the premier… and on New Years"

"You've been cheating on Joe?"

Nick was understandably confused; he thought that if Miley was going to be with someone other than Joe, it would be him.

"Yes! I mean 'No!' I mean …I don't know"

"Tell me what happened"

"W-well, on New Years, He kissed me, but I didn't know it was him and I kinda thought that I was a little drunk from the Champaign… But, then at the Premier…"

"What happened at the premier?"

"He was there, I got all mad at him and then he kissed me and…" She explained as she started to cry, "Oh, Nick, I'm a horrible person!"

"Hey, Miles, it's not your fault" Nick said, hugging Miley

"Yes it is!" Miley protested, looking away, trying to hide her tears

"No, it's not. Miley, look at me. If Joe doesn't forgive you, I'll beat him to a pulp"

"It's the thought that counts" Miley said, smiling a little

"Come on, if we're gone much longer, they'll get worried." Nick said, letting go

"No they won't" Miley muttered as she walked out of her room

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"Hey, Kev" Nick said as he and Miley walked up Mandy's driveway; he was in the processes of carrying a box into the house

"Hey, Nick, Miley" the Eldest Jonas said, putting down the box to great them

"Where's Joe?" Miley asked

"I feel so loved, Miley"

"Be quiet, Kevin" Nick told his brother

"They just went inside with some boxes"

"I'll go find them" Miley said, heading into the house

"How's she holding up?" Kevin asked, picking the box back up

"It's killing her, Kev" Nick said sadly

"How are _you _handling it?"

"I'm okay" Nick said, picking up a box

"Nick, don't lie; I can't stand to see her like this, and I can't imagine that you can."

"Why can't Joe realize how much he's hurting her? Especially with everything that's been going on around her lately. Mandy's just his Becca Weller"

"Or Jake Ryan"

Nick's eye's widened

It just hit Nick: What if Mandy tried what Jake did?

"Oh No" Nick said before putting the box he was holding down, and rushing into the house, leaving Kevin Behind

"… Was it something I said?" Kevin asked, to no one in particular, confused

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Miley walked into the house, looking for the two eighteen-year-olds. Boxes were everywhere, so she had some trouble navigating the house, this was compounded by the fact that she had never been there before,

They weren't in the room with the boxes labeled 'Living Room,' or the rooms with the boxes saying 'Media Room' and 'Dining Room,' respectively.

They were, however, in the kitchen.

Just as Miley was about to make her presence known, she saw Mandy kiss Joe.

Miley felt her heart break, and then she went numb.

She didn't notice Nick running in and finding her, him calling her name, or when he led her out of the house. She barely felt the tears flowing from her eyes. She couldn't feel when Nick held her tight.

She wasn't really there.

It wasn't really happening.

It wasn't really happening.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Mandy has arrived. Should Miley move over?

**PS: **Yes, it's short, but it's an update, so deal with it.

**PPS: **Whoo! I've got a new iPod! It's Nano-tastic!

**End Quote:** "I'll be standing at our Meet and Greets playing the air drums, and it actually makes sense in my head what I'm playing. But to everyone else, it just looks like I'm flinging my arms and spazzing out."- Nick Jonas


	17. Goin’ Crazy

**Move Over, Mandy, Miley Has Arrived**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Miley's life had never been calm, but now it's just ridiculous. After coming back from her summer tour with the Jo Bros, Miley has to face School, Relationships, paparazzi, and ex's trying to win her back. Oh yeah, andMandy's in Town (Moe? Niley? Jiley? Moliver? Oliver/Mikayla? Lilly/Trevor? Lilly/Jason? Mandy/Joe? Maddie/Kevin?)

**Disclaimer: **If _I _owned _Hannah Montana_ I would be rich and dating Nick Jonas… _Man_… I wish I owned _Hannah Montana_…

**Quote of the Day:**"You've gone on a blind date in Kansas before?"- Trevor James

briOTHfan07: I know it's such a great quote!

Razor Burn and Anger Management: Ha! You noticed! I was wondering if someone would! But, yeah, If I ever own Hannah Montana, I'll send Nick your way.

Mileycyrustwin: I love Niley, too!

suitelifelover: Yup, Joe's Oblivious. PS: Do I still get a cookie, even though I didn't update quickly?

BoredHpfan: I know it's sad!

what.a.studmuffin.x: You know, it's weird, you're the second person so far who knew they were gunna kiss, but was shocked when they actually did it.

Charmed-n-Jonas Bro-luvr: That sounds like an excellent plan

luv me xoxo GossipGal: Yeah, it is. Yeah, Miley just changed her name, and personally, I like 'Miley' more than 'Destiny'. (Not that I don't like 'Destiny,' I have a really good friend with that name)

iNeViTaBlEjObRoLoVeR: Thanks!! You're so sweet!

talkingCinematic: Maybe you don't like it as much because some people tend to write it as a gateway to Niley or as drama in a Niley fic, and they don't take it seriously. But, I'm glad that you still like my Moe stuff.

BriiaNa.: Okay, so I didn't update _soon,_ but I did update.

JoBrosLover91: Yay! You love my fics!? I love _you_! (In a totally not-gay way… Not that I don't like gay people, they're cool.) I bet your fics are fantastical! That is the best idea _**EVAR!!!**_

mmvok: Just wait to see what happens.

MileyCyrusLove:

thecutiedisease: She's not being mean, she's just in love.

1heart1love1life: Wait, do you want Niley or Moe?

thatisthequestion: Well, it think it's been longer, now… You got scared? What scared you?

BookWormX0X0: You were really close on the first one, its "Yo, That's Illogical, I can't have it." I'm pretty sure that all of the quotes are real, but, I got some of them off the internet, so, I might be wrong.

STROKESprincess: Try awesome-_tastic_ (jk)

Jonasfan391: Well, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 1****7****Goin****' Crazy**

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

"What the _Hell,_ Mandy?!" Joe said, pushing Mandy off of him

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked innocently

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!?! You just kissed me!!!"

"So…?" Mandy said, not getting it

"So?! Mandy, did you hit your head recently and _forget_ that we broke up?!"

"No"

"Then: What the _Hell?!_" Joe repeated

"I still don't see why you're so upset"

"I have a _girlfriend!_ And you know that!"

"Yeah, I know, Millie"

"_Miley!__"_ Joe corrected, "Her name is _Miley!_"

"Whatever"

"Not, 'Whatever' Mandy! Usually when you're ex's are in love with someone else, you don't go around kissing them!" Joe said, exasperated

"You can't feel that strongly about this girl!"

"Mandy, she's the reason why I get up in the morning! To see her smile, to hear her laugh, to be able the person who makes her laugh and smile, to be _near_ her,"

"She's fifteen!" Mandy said, grasping for straws.

"Oh my God! Do you think that matters to me? I'd still love her if _she_ was the older one."

"You can't love her…"

"I do!!"

"You can't!"

"Why the Hell not?!" Joe asked

"You're supposed to love me" Mandy said sadly

"Mandy, I haven't seen you as more than a friend in a _very_ long time" Joe said honestly

"But, _I_ love _you_" Mandy said desperately

"… I know" Joe said, walking out of the house

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Joe trudged into his own house and was greeted by an incredibly angry Nick.

"God, Joe, why in the Hell did you do that?!" Nick asked angrily

"Do what?" Joe said, ever oblivious

"You kissed Mandy!!" Nick shouted

"Nick, you don't understand"

"No, Joe, I think I understand perfectly!" Nick yelled, "I understand that you're an idiot!"

"Nick, you've got to listen"

"No, you listen!" Nick shouted, not letting Joe speak, "You've got the most amazing girl in the world, the girl that _I_ love, head over heels in love with you and you go around kissing your exes!!!"

"Nick-"

"-Do You even know what you do to her?!" Nick interrupted, "Do you see how much it hurts her to see the way you act around Mandy?! Do even know that she saw you kissing her, too"

"S-she saw?" Joe stuttered out

"Yes, she saw! And it broke her heart, Joe! It broke her heart! How can you claim to love her when you hurt her like that?! You don't even deserve her!"

"I know…" Joe admitted quietly

Nick was taken aback

"I've never deserved her, and now…"

"Boys, what are you yelling about?" Mrs. Jonas asked, coming in the room

"I just ruined my life" Joe said as he headed for his room, leaving behind a guilty feeling Nick

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Kevin was in his room, at his desk, at the little piece of paper in his hands, and the seven numbers on it in Miley's neat handwriting. The day he and his brothers had met Maddie Fitzpatrick, Miley had given him Maddie's number and told him to call her.

Kevin really wanted to see Maddie again, she was practically all he thought about, but, the last thing his family needed then was more drama, and trying to woo Maddie would probably bring that, especially if she didn't return his feelings.

The eldest Jonas brother thought of Maddie again and soon found himself dialing the number on his cell phone and pressing the 'call' button. As he listened ti the ringing, he started getting nervous; What id she didn't like him? What if-

"Hello?" Maddie's voice said, bringing Kevin out of his pessimistic thoughts

"Maddie," Kevin said, a bit nervously, "It's me, Kevin, Hannah Montana introduced us a couple of days ago, I'm not sure if you remember me-"

"-Of course I remember you! You're Kevin _Jonas!_" Maddie said, excitedly

Kevin laughed and Maddie gotembarrased

"Ohmigosh, I mean-"

"-Umm, Maddie, I was wondering if you want to hang out some time?"

"…"

"Maddie?" Kevin asked, worried that she had hung up on him, "Maddie, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Maddie said eventually, "Kevin, can you do something for me?"

"Sure,"

"Can you repeat what you just said? I think I misheard you."

"Do you want to hang out some time?"

"Ohmigosh! You actually said that! Kevin, I'd love to hang out with you!"

Kevin smiled

"How's Sunday?" He asked

"Sunday'd be perfect!"

"See you then"

"Bye" Maddie said in a dreamy voice

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Lilly walked the familiar path from her house to Miley's. Miley hadn't been answering her call and Lilly waned to find out what was wrong in person. Last time that something like this happened, Lilly had been to wrapped up in her own problems to help Miley, and, in the end, Miley had pulled both herself and Lilly out of their funks. It was time for Lilly to return the favor.

"Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes widened as she saw her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her, barely five feet away. She had known that he had moved to Malibu and was living near Miley, but seeing him was still a shock.

"T-trevor?" Lilly stuttered

"Lilly, it's so good to see you" Trevor said sincerely,

That was _not_ the response she was expecting.

Then he hugged Lilly

_His hugs feel so good,_Lilly thought, _Wait! No, I can't think about him like that anymore!_

She gently ended the hug.

"It's good to see you to, Trevor" Lilly said, saddened by the loss of the warmth from the hug.

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm good… Do you like living in Malibu?"

"I'm getting used to it"

"Well, you're definitely not in Kansas anymore… Dorothy"

Both Lilly and Trevor laughed

"I missed you" Trevor said seriously

"I missed you, too, Trevor…" "But, I should really get going. I was on my way to see Miley, She's not feeling to well"

"Tell her to get well soon for me"

"Will do. Bye Trevor"

"Bye Lilly"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

Maddie put down her cell phone and then squealed, jumping up and down like an idiot.

Then London Tipton rushed into the room.

"Maddie!!? Are you okay?! I heard a horrible high-pitched noise coming from in here!"

"London, I'm so happy!" Maddie said, ignoring London's concerns

"Yay You!" London said, doing her signature clapping, but, then she stopped, "That felt weird"

"It _sounded _weird" Maddie agreed

"So, why are you so happy? Did you get on the 'best dressed' list?"

"London, why would I be on the 'best dressed' list?" Maddie asked

"You're right, your clothes are horrible"

"That is _not_ what I meant! But, you know what? I'm not going to let you bother me today, London"

"Why?"

"I have a date!" Maddie squealed

"We've only been in California for a week and you already have a date? And people call me a sl-"

"-Okay," Maddie interrupted, "so it's technically not a date…"

"Wait! What were his exact words?" London, ever the dating guru, asked

"Umm, He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him" Maddie answered

"How long have you known him?"

"A couple of days"

"How'd he get your number? Did he ask for it? Did you give it to him? Did someone else?" London asked, all of the questions in rapid supersession

"Someone else"

"Did he seen nervous at all?"

"I kinda wasn't paying attention to that, I was more interesting in the fact that he was actually asking me out, but, know that you mention it, yeah he did seem kinda nervous"

"Hmmm…" London said, with a thoughtful look on her face, (a face that Maddie had never seen before,) "Has he broken up lately?"

"Umm, not that I know of"

"Well, Maddie, it looks like you've got yourself a date"

Maddie Squealed again

"So who are you going out with anyway?"

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.HM.

**A/N: **Do any of you remember when I said that I was getting the feeling that 'That's Just The Way Hannah Rolls' was going to end soon? I'm kinda getting that feeling again

**End Quote:** "Why aren't you happy-dancing? Didn't you hear? I got _ALEXIS TEXAS_ tickets!!!" – Lilly Romero


	18. Hiatus

Well, If you've gone to read the latest chapter in any of my other fics, you've probably seen this message: 

I'm going on hiatus.

I'm sorry, but I can't handle _one_ long-term story right now, much less the six fics I have open right now. I'm going through an emotional time, and writing isn't as fun as it used to be. And that scares me, because for the past four years of my life, all I've ever wanted to do is be an author, and now, I'm not so sure.

With a little time and mediation, I hope I'll be able to write again soon, but, for now, don't expect any actual updates

I'm sorry,

-Anna


End file.
